Hogwarts
by Leylah
Summary: Lucius Malefoy décide de retirer son fils Draco de son internat de Londres pour le ramener à Godric's Hollow, petite ville du Sud de la France. Draco se retrouve donc obligé de suivre son année de terminale à Hogwarts. Et si cette nouvelle vie s'avérait être un mal pour un bien? HPDM - UA - Dix chapitres en tout.
1. Prologue

**L'attente ne fut pas longue !**

Me revoici avec le prologue de mon histoire _Hogwarts_, pour vous servir.  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le Two-Shots _**Obsession**_**.** Je ne pensais pas qu'il plairait autant… Cela m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. Je tiens également à m'excuser, car j'ai sans le faire exprès répondu à certains d'entre vous avec mon second compte ff. Donc, c'est normal, ne vous inquiétez pas. =)

Merci à ma **bêta** qui fait un travail de fou ! Je ne le répèterai pas assez… =)

Et enfin, je vais dédier cette fanfiction à **Archimède**. J'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains pour revenir te parler ma belle, et je suis contente de l'avoir fait. J'espère qu'on pourra retrouver nos délires et nos longues discussions auxquelles j'ai mis fin par mon silence ces deux dernières années. Merci de m'avoir dédié cet OS, ça m'a vraiment touché !

**Cette histoire est terminée et compte 9 chapitres en plus de ce prologue. **

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Le pairing est bien sûr **HPDM**, ou **DMHP** (Je n'ai jamais su me repérer pour le sens ^^). Le rating est classé **M**, il y aura donc un lemon qui va venir s'incruster au milieu de la fiction !

Sur ce, **bonne lecture **!

**Hogwarts**

Prologue

Le lycée Hogwarts était un vieux bâtiment délabré et qui était littéralement en train de tomber en ruine. Il surplombait la petite ville de Godric's hollow, village qui se trouvait au Sud-Est de la France.

Ici, tout le monde se connaissait, les enfants d'une même génération se retrouvaient dans la même classe de leurs onze ans jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient diplômés, à dix-huit ans, et qu'ils intègrent différentes facultés selon leurs aspirations personnelles. Les parents se connaissaient également, ayant eux aussi effectués leurs scolarités ensemble, au même endroit. Tout le monde savait qui était l'enfant de qui, qui trompait sa femme, qui venait de mourir, ou quels couples venaient d'avoir un enfant, de quel sexe, et de quel prénom il venait d'être affublé.

A vrai dire, décrire la ville n'était pas si compliquée que cela. Il y avait, au centre, une grande allée où étaient rassemblés tous les commerçants et que les habitants de Godric's Hollow surnommaient « Le chemin de Traverse », ainsi qu'un petit siège administratif. Ce surnom avait été historiquement transmis par leurs ancêtres, mais n'était pas original pour deux sous. Tout autour, il n'y avait que pavillons, collés les uns aux autres et portant chacun un lieu-dit. Il n'y avait pas de numérotation des rues, et de toute façon, cela ne leur servait à rien : tout le monde savait que telle maison abritait telle famille, et encore plus le vieux facteur du village.

Vers l'Est, il y avait le cimetière, et derrière ce dernier, se trouvait une grande forêt, sombre mais belle et qui rejoignait l'Ouest, encerclant de ce fait la ville et ne laissant aucune chance aux urbanisations alentours de s''implanter.

Au Nord, un peu plus loin, se trouvait le fameux lycée Hogwarts. S'étirant sur un gigantesque parc, il abritait également un lac, un grand stade comprenant un gymnase et une piscine mais aussi un grand centre de loisirs, où étaient regroupées toutes les activités culturelles de la ville, comme les ateliers peinture, musique, lecture, théâtre ou bien cinéma.

Mais le lycée, en lui-même, était une antiquité. Les murs et les escaliers de pierre paraissaient s'effriter dès qu'on les effleurait et les couloirs étaient de vrais labyrinthes. Il y avait une grande salle qui servait de réfectoire, en aussi piteux état. Quatre salles de permanences, arborant chacune une couleur différente, étaient dispersées aux quatre coin du lycée. Le seul endroit bien conservé du bâtiment était l'immense et chaleureuse bibliothèque.

En réalité, tout cela paraissait tellement ennuyeux qu'à peine arrivé, Draco Malefoy n'avait qu'une envie : repartir d'ici à tout prix. Il supplia sa mère du regard, mais cette dernière l'ignora passablement et continua de marcher aux côtés de son époux, sans un mot, en direction du grand portail en fer forgé.

Tout ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir jusqu'ici lui avait donné la nausée. Rien. Il n'y avait strictement rien aux alentours. A part des arbres peut-être, oui, ça des arbres, il y en avait !

Pas de centre commercial aux magasins remplis de fringues de marque, pas de Billard, pas de bar branché, pas de boîte de nuit, pas de…

Voulant éviter de se faire plus de mal, il s'arrêta, essayant de voir le bon côté des choses. Il sortit son Smartphone de sa poche, et envoya un message à son meilleur ami, resté à Paris.

_Je crois que la mission « Evadons-nous » va pouvoir se mettre en marche mon pote, j'ai déjà envie de me pendre. _

Il posa le doigt sur le mot « Envoyer » de son écran tactile, mais un message d'erreur s'afficha. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda le niveau de réseau, et s'aperçu qu'il ne captait absolument pas.

_Putain, il manquait plus que ça…

Son père, un homme particulièrement grand et qui possédait une longue chevelure d'un blond très clair, comme celle de Draco, s'arrêta sur le coup et se retourna vers son fils, le visage froid.

_Je te conseille de surveiller ton langage Draco. Nous sommes peut-être responsables de t'avoir envoyé dans cet internat qui a fait de toi cet être si vulgaire, mais nous sommes encore tes parents, et s'il te reste une once de dignité, je te prierais de bien te tenir pour ne pas faire honte à notre nom.

Draco, lassé par le ton si condescendant de son paternel, s'orna de son, si célèbre sourire narquois et rétorqua, la tête haute :

_Mais père, le seul fait de nous trouver dans ce village paumé entache notre nom.

Sur le coup, les yeux de son père se noircirent de rage, tandis que le visage de sa mère prit une vision horrifiée. Un bruit fit alors diversion, et les trois Malefoy tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée du lycée, où un vieil homme venait de faire son apparition, souriant d'une bienveillance presque surnaturelle.

_Ah, bonjour Mr. Dumbledore. S'exclama Lucius Malefoy, s'avançant vers l'étrange personnage.

A cet instant, Draco n'avait qu'une envie : rigoler. Il en avait pourtant vu, des hommes étranges arpentant les rues de Londres, se croyant prophètes et venant annoncer une prochaine fin du monde, ou bien totalement saouls et portant des vêtements totalement décalés. Mais alors là, il venait carrément de détrôner le vieux en tutu rose qu'il avait croisé il y a un an alors qu'il sortait de boite avec ses amis. Le proviseur Albus Dumbledore se tenait fièrement devant lui et était en train de discuter avec ses parents. Il avait des cheveux et une barbe qui se rapprochaient dangereusement du blanc et qui tombaient jusqu'à son ventre. Il arborait une paire de lunette assez originale en forme de demi-lune. Et quant à ses vêtements… Il portait une espère de toge bleue nuit ornée d'étoiles argentée et… qui allait avec son chapeau pointu. Persuadé que l'occasion ne se représenterait pas, il profita du fait qu'ils étaient totalement absorbés par leur conversation et réussit à prendre l'homme en photo à l'aide de son Smartphone, se promettant à lui-même qu'il l'enverrait à Blaise, son meilleur ami, dès qu'il aurait réussi à trouver un endroit d'où il pourrait capter.

Ayant le sentiment qu'on l'observait, il tourna vivement la tête et remarqua alors qu'un groupe de trois personnes se trouvait un peu plus loin, installé sur un banc et le regardait. Draco se trouva alors un peu con, ils avaient sûrement dû voir qu'il venait de prendre le vieux en photo, et à en juger par le sourire qu'ils arboraient, il venait de viser juste. Puis sans s'en empêcher, il ancra son regard à l'un des trois jeunes. Ses yeux le frappèrent, d'un vert clair, brillant, et pourtant, il se trouvait assez loin. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de son regard, c'était plus fort que lui. Le sourire du brun aux yeux verts disparut, et une expression perplexe le remplaça, expression que Draco n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

_M. Malefoy ?

La voix du directeur retentit, claquant dans l'air. Et à contre cœur, Draco rompit le contact pour se retourner vers son interlocuteur. Dumbledore invita alors Draco et ses parents à le suivre dans son bureau, où ils pourraient finaliser l'inscription. Se rappelant pour quelle raison il était là, Draco soupira et se contraint à les suivre. Mais alors qu'il pénétra dans le hall, il regarda en arrière, où l'homme aux yeux verts se trouvait, et qui n'avait pas arrêté de le regarder.

**H&D**

_Harry ? HARRY !

La voix d'Hermione le fit sursauter, et il dirigea son regard vers sa meilleure amie qui affichait toujours le même sourire.

_Tu disais ? Demanda ce dernier, encore dans ses pensées.

_Rien d'intéressant à priori…

_Ou alors rien de plus intéressant que le blond qui vient d'achever tes derniers neurones… Termina Ron, hilare.

Harry lui balança son briquet au visage, seule chose qu'il tenait dans la main, et rigola légèrement.

_N'empêche, il faudra que je lui demande la photo de Dumby, ça pourrait s'avérer utile… songea Ron à voix haute.

Les trois amis rigolèrent, puis le silence revint, calme, apaisant. Le lycée était vide à cette période de l'année. La rentrée n'avait pas encore eu lieu, mais alors (tandis que) que les autres jeunes préféraient traîner dans la forêt, au centre de loisirs ou au chemin de Traverse, Harry, Ron et Hermione aimaient se retrouver ici, sur ce banc, à discuter de tout et de rien.

_Tout de même, commença Hermione, brisant le silence par la même occasion. Je me demande ce que Draco Malefoy fait ici.

_Draco ? C'est quoi ce prénom ? Questionna Ron, une tête d'ahurie collée au visage.

_Parce que tu crois que Ronald est mieux, peut-être ?

Le roux se renfrogna, ce qui fit rire Harry. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs tout d'un coup très intéressé par la conversation.

Oh bien sûr, il connaissait les Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy était tout de même le maire de la ville depuis plus de quinze ans. Mais il n'était pas que ça. C'était un homme politique influant dans le pays, et très médiatisé, notamment grâce au fait qu'il était député de la région depuis une dizaine d'années et qu'il était considéré comme le bras droit du premier ministre français. A vrai dire il n'était pas tellement apprécié dans le village, car il n'était pas à sa place. Les gens de Godric's Hollow étaient entiers, et privilégiaient la plupart du temps les valeurs familiales aux valeurs monétaires et carriéristes. Mais même si ses valeurs ne convergeaient pas dans le même sens, Lucius Malefoy était originaire de cette ville, et avait beaucoup apporté à la communauté. C'était un homme charismatique, dont les bonnes manières avaient été héritées d'une longue lignée d'aristocrate.

_J'avais entendu qu'il était scolarisé dans un internat de Londres. Continua Hermione. Je me demande bien pourquoi les Malefoy souhaitent le scolariser ici, tout d'un coup…

**A suivre…**

Ce prologue était très court, je sais. On passera aux choses sérieuses dans le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une **review**, je suis toujours preneuse.

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je vous dit à bientôt (je compte publier le premier chapitre d'ici deux ou trois jours).

Je vous embrasse,

**Leylah. **


	2. Chapitre 1 : Muscle Museum

Voilà le premier chapitre d'Hogwarts.

Merci à ma bêta, encore une fois =)

Cette fiction est toujours dédiée à **Archimède**, une grande folle! (Et **Nanola** n'est pas loin derrière ^^)

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : Muscle Museum.

_**Chanson à écouter : Muse – Muscle Museum**_

_Et bien Draco… Je suis content de te revoir. Prononça Albus Dumbledore derrière son grand bureau.

Draco arbora un sourire forcé. Il se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Le vieux fou avait demandé à ses parents de les laisser seul à seul, et pour tout avouer, il n'était pas rassuré, surtout quand on regardait la décoration intérieure du bureau qui appuyait l'hypothèse que le vieux fou était… et bien, fou.

_Bonbon au citron ? Demanda-t-il au blond, en lui tendant un bol rempli de sucrerie.

Draco haussa un sourcil, et déclara :

_Vous savez, cela fait un peu trop pédophile à mon goût…

Contre toute attente, le directeur rigola et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

_Voyons Draco, pas d'insolence avec moi. Je connais les raisons qui ont poussé tes parents à te rapatrier dans cette petite ville.

_Oui, oui, je connais la chanson. Mais sans vouloir vous vexer, ce n'est pas en m'enfermant dans un patelin paumé comme Godric's Hollow que j'arrêterais d'être ce que je suis. Et à ce que je sache, être gay, ce n'est pas une tare. A Londres en tout cas, car pas sûr que les mœurs aient eu le temps d'atteindre vos mentalités coincées…

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point : être homosexuel n'est effectivement pas une tare. Cependant, et si j'ai bien compris le discours de tes parents, ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois homosexuel qui les ont poussés à t'enlever de cet internat…

Dumbledore posa ses coudes sur le bureau et prit un visage des plus sérieux. Le contraste fit presque peur à Draco.

_...C'est avant tout le fait que tu sois devenu insouciant. Et bien sûr, je ne fais que les citer, car crois-moi, je ne fais aucun jugement. Je m'efforce de voir le meilleur en chacun de nous, jour après jour, et mon intuition me dit que tu es quelqu'un de bien Draco…

Le blond écouta le discours du vieil homme jusqu'au bout et quand il eut finit, il prit la même posture que son interlocuteur, se rapprochant ainsi de lui.

_Et moi, mon intuition me dit que je ne risque pas de rester ici très longtemps…

Puis il se leva, hocha avec insolence la tête en sa direction et sortit de la pièce, ignorant passablement ses parents restés derrière qui lui demandèrent où il pouvait bien aller.

**H&D**

Le temps était doux, chaud, même. Il n'y avait pas de vent et le soleil brillait assez fort, ce qui était plutôt courant à cette époque de l'année. Un rayon de soleil venait chatouiller le visage d'Harry, révélant au grand jour sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, souvenir d'un triste accident de voiture qui avait fait de lui un orphelin.

Allongé sur l'herbe au pied du banc, il remonta son poignet près de ses yeux et regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

_Il faut y aller, c'est l'heure. Dit-il à ses deux meilleurs amis qui discutaient affalés sur le banc.

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent de concert vers le centre de loisir, lentement. Une fois dans le hall, ils saluèrent Mr. Rusard, gardien des lieux et ce dernier ne leur répondit même pas, trop occupé à peigner sa chatte qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier.

Harry et les autres descendirent un grand escalier puis pénétrèrent dans une grande salle sombre. La porte se referma derrière eux, dans un bruit sourd.

**H&D**

Draco était énervé. Il essayait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes de trouver un endroit où son Smartphone voudrait bien capter. Il avait essayé dans le lycée, et cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il avait également essayé plus loin, dans le parc, et cela n'avait pas fonctionné non plus. Près du stade ? Non plus. Il ne lui manquait qu'un seul endroit. Il se dirigea à pas rapides vers le centre de loisir et entra dans le hall avec fracas, sous le mécontentement du concierge. M. Rusard failli le réprimander, mais le blond leva une main, signe qu'il avait intérêt à se taire, sans même le regarder, trop concentré sur son téléphone portable. Il réessaya, marcha dans tous les coins de la pièce, mais à chaque fois, l'envoi du message était refusé. Enervé, il se dit qu'en ayant un peu plus de hauteur, il pourrait peut-être capter un peu mieux. Il emprunta alors un des escaliers, celui qui se dirigeait en haut du bâtiment, et s'engouffra par la porte, seule issue.

Il venait d'atterrir dans une pièce sombre. Tout était noir, et seule la lumière de son portable permit à Draco de deviner ce qui se trouvait au milieu de toute cette obscurité.

Il était sur un balcon, rempli d'une cinquantaine de sièges, comme ceux que l'on retrouvait dans les salles de cinéma. Il s'avança, puis observa par-dessus la rambarde. Une double rangée de sièges pliables y était présente ainsi qu'une scène bien trop grande pour une si petite ville, pensa-t-il.

Puis il entendit un rire. Un rire clair, et rafraîchissant. L'estrade s'éclaira en son centre, et un groupe de six personnes s'avança sur la scène, portant matériels et instruments divers. Même de haut, il put reconnaitre le brun rencontré plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas en être certain, mais en son for intérieur, il était persuadé que le rire entendu quelques secondes plus tôt venait de lui.

Les jeunes étaient sans aucun doute en train d'installer leurs instruments de musique sur la scène. De là où il était, il en observa tout le déroulement. Un black installait un clavier dans le coin gauche, rigolant avec un grand roux, sûrement celui qu'il avait aperçu tout à l'heure, qui, lui, était en train d'installer une batterie.

Une fille aux longs cheveux châtains était en train de faire des branchements afin de rattacher sa guitare, ou sa basse, vu la longueur du manche. Quand elle eut fini de tout brancher, elle gratta ses cordes, sûrement pour accorder, ce qui fit résonner ses notes dans toute la salle. Un autre brun se tenait à sa gauche, et mimait ses gestes.

Et au centre se tenait le brun aux yeux verts. Il se trouvait devant un micro, majestueux, comme si le fait d'être là était pour lui quelque chose de normal, de naturel.

Draco s'y connaissait un peu, en musique. Son meilleur ami, Blaise, faisait partie d'un groupe de rock dans son internat. Il aimait bien aller les voir en répétition, quelques fois, et ils les trouvaient plutôt doués.

Intrigué, il en oublia même la raison de sa présence ici. Sans un bruit, pour ne pas alerter le groupe, il s'assit sur un des fauteuils et attendit que la répétition débute.

Après quelques minutes de réglages, le groupe fut enfin prêt, et des accords de basse retentirent, suivis de près par la guitare électrique et la batterie. Puis vint le tour du chanteur, qui entonna les premières paroles.

**She had something to confess to**  
_Elle avait quelque chose à confesser_  
**But you don't have the time so**  
_Mais tu n'as pas le temps alors_  
**Look the other way**  
_Te contente de l'ignorer_  
**You will wait until it's over**  
_Tu attendras que cela soit fini_  
**To reveal what you've never shown her**  
_Pour révéler ce que tu ne lui as jamais montré_  
**Too little much too late**  
_Trop peu et beaucoup trop tard_  
**Too long trying to resist it**  
_Tu as essayé d'y résister trop longtemps_  
**You've just gone and missed it**  
_Tu es simplement parti et tu l'as manqué_  
**It's escaped your world**  
_Cela a échappé à ton monde_

**Can you see that I am needing**  
_Peux-tu voir que je suis dans le besoin_  
**Begging for so much more**  
_Suppliant pour beaucoup plus_  
**Than you could ever give**  
_Que tu ne pourras jamais donner_  
**And I don't want you to adore me**  
_Et je ne veux pas que tu m'adores_  
**Don't want you to ignore me**  
_Ne veux pas que tu m'ignores_  
**When it pleases you**  
_Quand cela te fais plaisir_  
**And I'll do it on my own**  
_Et je le ferais par moi-même_

**I have played in every toilet**  
_J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu_  
**But you still want to spoil it**  
_Mais tu veux encore tout corrompre_  
**To prove I've made a big mistake**  
_Afin de prouver que j'ai commis une grosse erreur_  
**Too long trying to resist it**  
_Tu as essayé d'y résister trop longtemps_  
**You've just gone and missed it**  
_Tu es simplement parti et tu l'a manqué_  
**It's escaped your world**  
_Cela a échappé à ton monde_

Quand la chanson fut terminée, et que le silence revint, Draco sortit de l'état léthargique dans lequel il s'était laissé emporter. Il s'était surpris à ressentir des frissons lui traverser le corps et n'avait pas pu détacher son regard du brun de tout le long. Comment pouvait-on avoir une voix aussi… envoûtante ? Et bordel, ils étaient plus que doués… Ils étaient géniaux, même. Et venant d'un Malfoy, cela était plus qu'un compliment.

Pendant plus d'une heure, il les écouta et les regarda, chanson après chanson, toutes aussi superbes les unes que les autres. Il était hypnotisé par les paroles, par la profondeur de sa voix, par leurs accords mélodieux et, il fallait l'avouer, bandants.

Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque tout s'arrêta. Dans une ambiance joyeuse et amicale, les cinq amis étaient en train de ranger leurs matériels en riant, discutant. Draco se surprit alors à éprouver une certaine jalousie. Il était envieux. Il n'avait presque jamais connu cela, une telle complicité, complicité qui pouvait d'ailleurs se ressentir dans leurs chansons et qui faisait sûrement que cela rendait aussi bien.

Bien sûr qu'il avait eu des amis dans son internat. Blaise, surtout. A vrai dire, seulement Blaise. Les autres, n'étaient que de la décoration, des enfants, des connaissances.

Mais cette complicité qu'il pouvait observer, de là-haut, ou même qu'il avait pu toucher lorsqu'il avait aperçu les trois amis sur le banc du parc, il ne l'avait jamais connu. D'ailleurs comment expliquer qu'il n'ait reçu aucun message depuis qu'il était parti de l'internat ?

C'était d'ailleurs sur cette pensée qu'il réessaya d'envoyer son message, ce qui ne marcha toujours pas. Soupirant, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil et songea à ses parents qui devaient sûrement le chercher partout.

Un bruit le fit sursauter, et il tourna vivement la tête en direction de la porte. Le fameux brun venait de faire son apparition. Sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, son cœur fit une embardée dangereuse, battant de plus en plus vite que son vis-à-vis s'approchait de lui.

Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil voisin, sans trop comprendre la raison de son geste. Il l'avait aperçu, d'en bas, alors qu'ils entamaient leurs deuxième chanson. Après leur répétition, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de monter à l'étage supérieur, et d'aller lui parler.

_Draco Malefoy, c'est ça ?

Le blond acquiesça, encore sous le choc, bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraitre.

_Et toi, tu es ?

_Harry.

_Ok.

Un silence s'installa, inconfortable, où aucun des deux n'osait parler. Draco se sentait con. Il n'avait jamais, mais alors jamais, eu ce comportement de toute sa vie. De nombreux sujets de conversations lui passèrent par la tête. Il aurait pu le féliciter pour leurs performances, lui demander si c'était lui qui écrivait ces textes, quel était son nom de famille, quel âge il pouvait bien avoir ou même parler du beau temps ! Mais non, une seule phrase sortit de sa bouche :

_Tu sais où je pourrais aller pour que mon téléphone capte ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, et Draco se trouva con une fois de plus. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude.

_Fais-moi voir ton portable.

Sans hésitation, le blond lui tendit et observa Harry explorer son Smartphone comme un vrai pro. Au bout d'une minute seulement, il lui rendit, un sourire sur son visage.

_Je pense que c'est bon, tu avais juste oublié d'enlever le mode Avion.

_Effectivement… Murmura-t-il, complètement embarrassé de s'être ridiculisé à ce point. Merci.

_Bon, je crois qu'ils m'attendent, alors j'y vais. Si tu as besoin de renseignements, n'hésite surtout pas à venir me voir. S'exclama Harry en se levant du siège.

_Je pense que je m'en sortirai… Mais merci de ton aide, en tout cas.

_Ce fut avec plaisir, Draco. Lui répondit-il, accompagné d'un clin d'œil qui fit frémir le blond.

Le brun disparut et dans la salle, redevenue sombre, ne restait que Draco, accompagné de ses pensées. Son Smartphone vibra, plusieurs fois de suite, et indiqua sur l'écran d'accueil qu'il avait reçu une dizaine de SMS et qu'il avait quatre messages dont quatre vocaux. Il sourit, en lisant ceux de Blaise, et grimaça, lorsqu'il écouta ceux de ses parents.

Après avoir tout mis à jour, il se leva à son tour, et quitta la salle. Oui, il n'avait pas apprécié que ses parents l'enlèvent de l'internat de Londres. Oui, il n'aimait pas cette ville trop paumée, trop petite et trop vieillotte. Mais non, il ne voulait plus en partir, plus maintenant. Cet Harry l'intriguait beaucoup trop, et il voulait découvrir pourquoi il lui faisait cet effet-là, et surtout qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Un avis? **

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cela vous a plu!

Leylah


	3. Chapitre 2 : You found me

Vraiment, **merci** à tous des reviews, favoris, alert, etc. ça e fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse!

Voici donc le second chapitre d'**Hogwarts**. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : You found me

_**Chanson à écouter : The Fray – You found me**_

Les deux dernières semaines d'août étaient passées à une vitesse folle. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean et Seamus avaient profités chaque jour du calme ambiant pour répéter et pour mettre en place de nouvelles mélodies sur des textes qu'Harry avait écrits.

Bizarrement, Harry avait eu beaucoup d'inspiration ces derniers jours, et Hermione avait tout de suite compris pourquoi. Draco Malefoy avait pris l'habitude de venir tous les jours, à leurs répétitions, et plus d'une fois, elle avait surpris les deux hommes à se regarder. Il restait là-haut, écoutait, regardait. Et à chaque fin de répétition, Harry disparaissait pour une heure ou deux. Elle n'avait rien dit, les autres non plus. Mais cela l'inquiétait beaucoup, car Draco était le fils des Malefoy, et cette seule raison suffisait à la rendre nerveuse.

Mais elle aimait Harry, de tout son cœur. C'était son meilleur ami, son frère, et elle ne s'opposerait jamais à ses choix, ni à sa vie. Elle s'était condamnée à ne faire des apparitions qu'en cas de grande nécessité, qu'en cas de détresse du brun. Être là pour lui, être sa meilleure amie, tout simplement.

Elle ne voulait pas en parler à Ron, car lui, ne comprendrait pas la subtilité du problème. Pas qu'il soit idiot, non, mais il fallait avouer que le rouquin n'avait jamais été doué pour faire preuve de tact, et lui en parler lui ferait porter un trop grand poids sur ses épaules, et il se sentirait obligé d'aller en discuter avec Harry.

Alors elle garderait cela pour elle, jusqu'à temps que cela se produise et en espérant, priant très fort pour que cela ne se produise jamais.

**H&D**

Harry et Draco se trouvaient aux mêmes places que deux semaines auparavant. Nous étions le dernier jour des vacances, et le lendemain, les cours reprendraient, laissant sûrement peu de temps pour leurs discussions devenues des rituels.

Au fil des jours, ils avaient peu à peu commencé à se connaitre. De questions banales, les choses étaient devenues intimes. Pourquoi Draco était-il venu ici ? Harry le savait maintenant. En contrepartie, Harry lui avait un peu raconté son passé. La mort de ses parents, son enfance chez son oncle et sa tante qui le maltraitait, puis la remise en liberté de son parrain qui avait été reconnu comme innocent après toutes ces années et qui était venu le délivrer de cet enfer en l'amenant ici avec lui, leur village natal. (Un peu plus de point !)

Après avoir entendu son récit, Draco avait presque eu honte de s'être plaint de sa vie. Il n'en admira que plus le brun, et s'émerveilla de la façon dont il parlait de son parrain.

Et ils étaient là, assis confortablement dans les mêmes sièges que quinze jours auparavant. Draco sentait toujours son cœur s'affoler lorsqu'il était près de lui. Ce sentiment était étranger, et...plaisant? Il n'en savait rien, il était en terrain inconnu.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de la répétition d'aujourd'hui? Questionna Harry, sortant le blond de ses pensées.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui et haussa les sourcils, étonnés. Le brun ne lui avait jamais parlé des répétitions.

_J'aime beaucoup les paroles.

Harry arbora un sourire en coin, pas de doute qu'il en était l'auteur.

_Et la mélodie?

_Suis-je obligé de gonfler ton égo? Demanda Draco. En général, c'est moi l'égocentrique, et je n'aime pas qu'on me vole la vedette.

Le brun éclata de rire. Un vrai rire, vrai et venu du fond du cœur. Bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraitre, Draco en fut ébloui.

_J'ai écrit un nouveau texte...

_Et tu voudrais que je le lise, c'est ça ?

Il tendit la main vers lui, et aussitôt, le brun y déposa un petit carnet noir dont les coins étaient passablement abîmés.

_C'est la dernière page, précisa-t-il.

Le blond, conscient qu'il tenait en main un objet précieux aux yeux d'Harry, le manipula avec délicatesse. Tournant lentement les pages, une à une, il découvrit des dizaines de pages noircies d'encre, de mots, de proses étalées d'une écriture délicate.

Il arriva à la dernière page et commença sa lecture. Le titre "You found me" trônait en haut de la page, majestueux. Draco en ressentit des frissons, comme si cette phrase lui était directement adressée.

**I found God  
**_J'ai trouvé Dieu_

**On the corner of First and Amistad  
**_Au coin de la première et d'Amistad_

**Where the west  
**_Là où l'ouest_

**Was all but won  
**_Etait tout sauf gagné_

**All along  
**_Tout ce temps_

**Smoking his last cigarette  
**_Fumant sa dernière cigarette_

**I said, where've you been ?  
**_Je lui ai dit : "Où étais tu ? "_

**He said, ask anything.  
**_Il m'a répondu : "Ne me demandes rien"_

**Where were you ?  
**_Où étais-tu ?_

**When everything was falling apart.  
**_Quand tout s'effondrait_

**All my days spent by the telephone.  
**_Tous mes jours passés au téléphone_

**It never rang  
**_Il n'a jamais sonné_

**And all I needed was a call  
**_Et tout ce dont j'avais besoin était un appel_

**It never came  
**_Il n'est jamais venu_

**To the corner of First and Amistad  
**_Au coin de la première et d'Amistad_

**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
**_Perdu et sans défense, tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé_

**Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
**_Etendu sur le sol, entouré, entouré_

**Why'd you have to wait ?  
**_Pourquoi as-tu attendu ?_

**Where were you ? Where were you ?  
**_Où étais-tu ? Où étais-tu ?_

**Just a little late.  
**_Juste un peu trop tard_

**You found me, you found me.  
**_Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé_

**But in the end  
**_Mais à la fin_

**Everyone ends up alone  
**_Tout le monde finit tout seul_

**Losing [him]  
**_Le perdant_

**The only one who's ever known  
**_Le seul qui ait jamais su_

**Who I am, Who I'm not, Who I want to be  
**_Qui je suis, qui je ne suis pas, qui je voudrais être_

**No way to know  
**_Pas moyen de savoir_

**How long he will be next to me  
**_Combien de temps il restera près de moi_

**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
**_Perdu et sans défense, tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé_

**Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
**_Etendu sur le sol, entouré, entouré_

**Why'd you have to wait ?  
**_Pourquoi as-tu attendu ?_

**Where were you ? Where were you ?  
**_Où étais-tu ? Où étais-tu ?_

**Just a little late.  
**_Juste un peu trop tard_

**You found me, you found me.  
**_Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé_

**Early morning City Breaks  
**_Tôt le matin, la ville s'écroule_

**I've been calling for years and years  
**_J'ai appelé pendant des années et des années_

**And you've never left me no messages****  
**_Et tu ne m'as jamais laissé de messages_

**Never sent me no letters  
**_Tu ne m'as jamais envoyé de lettres_

**You got some kind of nerve  
**_Tu es devenu si nerveux_

**Taking all I own**_  
__Prenant tout ce que j'avais_

**Why'd You Have To Wait  
**_Pourquoi as-tu attendu ?_

**To find me, To Find Me…  
**_Pour me trouver, pour me trouver…_

Après avoir finit de lire, il constata que cette chanson ne parlait pas de lui, et au fond, il fut un peu déçu. Cependant, il trouva ces paroles magnifiques et lui fit remarquer.

Harry le remercia sincèrement, puis un court silence s'installa, avant que Draco ne reprenne la parole:

_J'apprécie ta présence, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça m'irrite.

La phrase était sortie toute seule, et il en fut légèrement embarrassé. Sans s'en empêcher, il tourna la tête vers Harry, qui regardait dans le vide, semblant réfléchir.

_J'apprécie également la tienne. Répondit-il, puis il regarda le blond. C'est totalement con ce que je vais dire, mais c'est comme si on s'était connu dans une autre vie.

Draco sourit ironiquement avant de rétorquer :

_Effectivement, c'est complètement con.

**H&D**

Une sonnerie agaçante s'immisça lentement à travers les oreilles d'Harry, le tirant doucement de son sommeil. Une fois conscient, il envoya son poing par-dessus son lit, qui alla s'abattre contre l'objet et le fit lourdement tomber. Satisfait, il se cala à nouveau dans sa couette et commença à se rendormir lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, le faisant sursauter.

_Allez Fiston, bouge ton cul !

Harry grogna et passa la couette au-dessus de sa tête avec l'espoir que cela décourage son parrain.

_Pas de ça avec moi Harry, LEVE-TOI ! Hurla-t-il en tirant sur la couette.

Le brun grogna mais se força tout de même à émerger un peu. Une fois à peu près réveillé, il enfila un jogging large qui trainait par terre et descendit rejoindre son parrain dans la cuisine.

_Sirius, faut que t'arrêtes de faire ça… Grogna-t-il en se préparant une tasse de café.

Le grand brun en question était accoudé au bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon et buvait son café tout en regardant le journal du matin.

_Faire quoi ? Demanda l'intéressé sans quitter les yeux son quotidien.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, qu'il ne remarqua même pas. Le comportement de son parrain l'inquiétait. Il était beaucoup trop…calme.

Après avoir vite bu sa tasse de café, il décida de laisser son parrain tranquille et monta se préparer, sans remarquer que celui-ci affichait un sourire des plus machiavéliques. Ce ne fut que quand il entendit son filleul hurler sous la douche que le sourire de ce dernier se transforma en rire. Au moins, là, il pouvait être certain qu'Harry se lèverait de lui-même les jours suivants.

**H&D**

Il gara sa voiture dans le petit parking du lycée et descendit, rabattant son sac à dos sur son épaule droite. D'une démarche décontractée, il alla rejoindre ses amis, attroupés autour de leur banc habituel et ignora les soupirs et les sourires semés sur son passage. Il était de notoriété publique qu'Harry faisait des ravages côté cœur. Il était désiré de tout le monde, car non seulement il était plutôt pas mal physiquement, mais son côté nonchalant faisait tourner beaucoup de tête au sein d'Hogwarts. Et en plus de cela, il était le leader de leur groupe, assez réputé dans cette petite ville et ses alentours.

Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, il sourit à Hermione et fit une accolade à Ron, Dean et Seamus. Il sortit une cigarette de la poche de son blouson en cuir et l'alluma.

_Alors vieux, prêt pour cette nouvelle année ? Demanda Ron, faisant de même sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

_Pas plus que pour les autres.

Tout d'un coup, il vit que tous les regards alentours étaient fixés vers le parking. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'une décapotable venait de se garer juste à côté de sa voiture.

_Bien sûr, c'est un Malfoy. Fit remarquer Seamus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry observa Draco descendre de son véhicule. Il était très classe, comme à son habitude. Une mallette à la main, un pantalon noir cintré qui lui allait magnifiquement bien et un simple pull en cachemire gris clair. Ses cheveux ? Ils étaient légèrement décoiffés et tombaient un peu devant son regard bleu-gris. Il le voyait marcher, majestueux, et passer à travers les gens sans leur prêter aucune intention, fidèle à lui-même.

Il vit même Lavande Brown se jeter sur son téléphone portable et taper sur le clavier tactile tellement vite qu'Harry en aurait été presque surpris, si ça n'avait pas été Lavande.

Quand il retourna la tête en direction du blond, celui-ci avait disparu, sûrement à l'intérieur du lycée. Son cœur battait étrangement vite, comme à chaque fois que le blond était dans les parages et son ventre se serra. Malgré tout, il reporta son attention vers ses amis et s'introduit dans la conversation que les garçons portaient sur la nouvelle composition qu'ils allaient tester le soir même.

Hermione, quant à elle, n'avait rien loupé de la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Elle aurait presque pu voir le pouls palpiter dans le cou d'Harry, si fort, si vite. Elle connaissait cet état, vu qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour Ron. La peur s'immisça de nouveau dans ses veines, et elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Elle le regarda rire, les yeux brillants, entouré, aimé. Qu'en serait-il si Draco Malfoy lui brisait le cœur, lui qui a déjà tant souffert ?

Suivant le mouvement, elle suivit ses amis à l'intérieur du lycée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione ne fut pas excitée en cette rentrée des cours. Elle ne fut pas excitée lors de la distribution des emplois du temps, ni lorsqu'elle dû utiliser son tout nouveau stylo plume. Elle avait la tête ailleurs, et cela, ça n'avait pas échappé ni à Harry, ni à Ron.

Midi avait sonné et les élèves d'Hogwarts profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil pour déjeuner dans le parc. Pour les Terminales du Lycée, ils ne leur restaient que sport après le déjeuner et la journée serait terminée.

Assis à leur endroit habituel, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean et Seamus mangeaient tranquillement, discutant, rigolant. Hermione avait arrêté de se prendre la tête, mais c'était maintenant au tour d'Harry.

Malgré lui, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de guetter l'apparition du blond, en vain. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la matinée.

Bêtement, il avait pensé qu'ils se parleraient dès le matin, que Draco intègrerait son groupe et qu'il pourrait ainsi être près de lui tous les jours, sans avoir à se cacher dans le centre culturel.

Après avoir fini son sandwich il se leva, énervé de se mettre dans des états pareils et décida de partir à sa recherche. Il trouvait sa réaction stupide car après tout, les deux classes de terminales allaient se retrouver en cours de sport une heure plus tard, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sous les regards interrogatifs de ses amis, il s'éloigna et chercha dans le parc. Puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il l'aperçut de dos, adossé à un arbre, isolé. Doucement il s'approcha. Le téléphone à l'oreille, il n'entendit pas le brun et continua sa conversation.

_...J'ai dit que c'était un bled pourri Blaise, que les gens ici étaient cons et que je m'emmerdais tellement que même une conversation en tête-à-tête avec Pansy me divertirait plus qu'une demi-journée de cours dans ce lycée paumé…

Dégoûté de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il s'en alla, sans même se montrer. Ce mec n'était pas du même monde, et il venait d'en avoir la preuve.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Une réclamation? Un avis? **Je suis toute ouïe ^^

J'espère que cela vous a plu. On se retrouve Samedi pour le chapitre 3!

Leylah.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Believer

**Comme prévu, le chapitre 3 d'Hogwarts. **Le chapitre 4 sera sûrement publié mardi.

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me suivent. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews cette fois-ci, mais je me rattraperais pour ce chapitre, promis ^^

Ce chapitre est très court, j'en suis désolé… Je sens que je vais me faire taper sur les doigts.

Cette fiction est toujours pour Archimède. Sa femme va être jalouse mais si elle n'est pas contente, je lui ramènerais les petits chinois de la tour Eiffel directement dans son cachot pour qu'ils puissent la prendre en photo ! xD

**Shadow Johnson : **Merci pour la review ! Oui, ce sont des chansons qui existent. Il me semble avoir mis les titres et les noms de groupe à chaque début de chapitre, à part pour le prologue où il n'y en a pas ^^Je te les remets tout de même ici. Pour le chapitre 1, c'est la magnifique chanson _Muscle Museum_ par le groupe **Muse.** Le chapitre 2, c'est _You found me _par le groupe **The Fray**. Pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, c'est _Believer _du groupe **3 doors down**. En tout cas merci encore =)

En tout cas, **bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 3 : Believer.

**Chanson à écouter : 3 doors down – Believer**

_...J'ai dit que c'était un bled pourri Blaise, que les gens ici étaient cons et que je m'emmerdais tellement que même une conversation en tête-à-tête avec Pansy me divertirait plus qu'une demi-journée de cours dans ce lycée paumé… Mais finalement, je vais rester.

__Oh merde, Draco ! T'as flashé sur un mec ou quoi ?_

_Je ne sais pas… Peut-être…

__Oh putain. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami ?_

_Tu te calmes, oui ? Bon, je te laisse, on se reverra pendant les vacances de Toussaint, si père me laisse aller à Londres.

Draco raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Blaise de rétorquer et soupira. Il avait passé une matinée plutôt ennuyeuse. Les gens d'ici étaient vraiment…agaçants ? Non, plutôt curieux et collants. Un certain Colin Crivey qui était en classe de seconde l'avait suivi pendant près d'une heure, le harcelant pour qu'il accepte d'être pris en photo pour le journal de l'école. Draco avait failli perdre patience, mais heureusement, Blaise l'avait appelé à ce moment-là, et le gamin l'avait laissé tranquille.

Depuis le matin, il n'avait pas arrêté de scruter au détour des couloirs et à travers les fenêtres pour essayer d'apercevoir Harry. Avant les cours, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le chercher, car il avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, mais maintenant, il se demandait bien où il pouvait être. Puis il se rappela qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'ils squattaient toujours le banc devant l'entrée avec ses amis. Il partit là-bas, mais n'y trouva personne.

Déçu, il partit en direction du gymnase, là où avait lieu son dernier cours de la journée.

Arrivé à l'entrée, il l'aperçut, entouré de ses amis. Il les reconnut immédiatement : la plupart faisait partie du groupe. Il y en avait quelques autres qu'il ne connaissait que de vue, vu qu'ils étaient dans sa classe. Il ralentit l'allure et essaya de capter l'attention du brun. Ce dernier tourna la tête dans sa direction un court instant et Draco fut frappé par son regard dur. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde, car celle d'après, le brun était retourné à sa conversation, comme si de rien était.

Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Draco n'en savait strictement rien. Il venait de se recevoir une grosse claque dans la gueule et il en ignorait la raison. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il se sentait blessé, chose extrêmement rare.

**H&D**

Les deux heures de sport étaient passées très lentement pour le blond. Il avait dû faire face à l'indifférence totale d'Harry et au harcèlement de plusieurs terminales qui essayaient de sympathiser avec lui, voire plus.

A Londres, il aurait trouvé ça jouissif, et à vrai dire, il y était habitué. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait un goût amer dans la bouche et son ventre était tellement contracté qu'il n'arrivait même pas à être satisfait d'être au centre de l'attention. Il ne voyait qu'Harry. Que lui et ses yeux verts. Que lui, et lui.

Après s'être douché et s'être rhabillé, il rentra chez lui et se surprit d'être pressé d'être le soir même pour assister à la répétition d'Harry, espérant qu'il viendrait le rejoindre à la fin.

**Word gets out when this just started out that everything would turn out this way,  
First it was a phone call then It was another from a mother who was ready to play  
She said things that no one ever told me before  
How could I have known that's he wanted to settle the score?**

**Cause a man came in  
I can probably see it and it looks like you're having fun  
When I get back  
You're gone able bleeding so I think son you'd better run  
Now I see  
I should be leaving cause it looks like I've got enough  
She was the deceiver  
But I had to believe her when she told me she was in love  
She told me she was in love**

**I thought I could fix it just another minute  
But I guess it was a minute too late  
I know he was coming  
And how should I be running  
If he'd caught me I would never escape  
Now I know it never should have been a surprise  
How could I have know that she was only telling me lies**

**Don't blame me,  
It's not my fault,  
Don't blame me,  
I'm not the one**

**H&D**

Pas un seul regard.

Draco était resté à sa place habituelle, dans les gradins pendant qu'Harry et son groupe répétaient une nouvelle chanson, beaucoup plus rythmée que d'habitude, d'ailleurs. Il avait beaucoup apprécié, certes, mais il avait aussi remarqué que le brun n'avait pas daigné le regarder une seule fois. Ni un sourire, ni un regard, rien.

Et là, la répétition était terminée et ils s'affairaient à ranger le matériel, comme si de rien était. Naïvement, Draco resta à sa place, espérant que le brun vienne le rejoindre comme à leur habitude.

Alors il attendit, et quand le groupe d'amis sortit de la salle, il pria silencieusement que la porte derrière lui s'ouvrirait dans quelques minutes.

Quand ce fut le cas, il se retourna vivement, intérieurement heureux. Mais ce n'était pas Harry. Non, à la place du brun se tenait Hermione, un sourire désolé sur le visage. Elle avança et vint s'installer à ses côtés. Déçu, Draco se réinstalla sur son siège, sans dire un mot.

_Je pense qu'il ne viendra pas Draco. Lui dit-elle doucement. Ecoute, continua-t-elle voyant qu'il ne parlait toujours pas, je connais Harry depuis longtemps maintenant, et je peux te dire qu'il n'a pas un mauvais fond. A vrai dire, c'est la meilleure personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. S'il ne veut plus te voir, il doit avoir une bonne raison.

Après quelques secondes de silence seulement, Draco prit la parole :

_Et tu la connais, cette raison ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

_Je ne lui ai rien demandé, ça ne regarde que lui.

_Je pense que ça me regarde un peu aussi, non ? S'énerva-t-il légèrement. On n'entre pas dans la vie des gens comme ça pour s'en aller sans donner de raisons !

La tirade du blond avait surprise Hermione, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'était autant attaché à Harry et surtout en si peu de temps. Cette révélation aurait pu la rassurer, si ce n'était qu'Harry avait décidé de ne plus parler à Draco, et comme elle l'avait dit, il y avait bien une raison…

Elle pouvait voir le blond tripoter son Smartphone, sûrement par nervosité. Elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais arrivée à la porte, elle s'arrêta, hésitante, puis se retourna légèrement.

_Tu devrais aller à la Boucherie Grimmaud, sur le chemin de Traverse, il sera sûrement là-bas.

Puis elle s'en alla.

**H&D**

Harry regarda l'heure sur l'horloge d'en face. 19h32. Il venait juste de descendre les rideaux, mais il y avait encore tout à nettoyer et à ranger à l'intérieur.

Voyant son parrain et Remus Lupin, le patron de la boucherie, s'activer à ranger, il fit de même, rangeant la viande dans le grand frigo, nettoyant les étalages, passant le balais. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient enfin terminé.

Il enleva son tablier et le jeta sur une chaise dans l'arrière-boutique.

_Sirius, je pars devant ! Salut rem'.

Après que les deux hommes l'aient salué, il sortit par la porte de derrière, et fut surpris de trouver Draco en face de lui, qui l'attendait.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un instant, puis Harry voulut s'éloigner. Draco le retint par le bras.

_Ecoute, je ne suis pas du genre à courir après les gens normalement, alors tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort ?

Le brun s'arrêta, hésitant, puis lui fit face.

_Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prends la peine de me courir après. Après tout, on est tous cons, par ici, non ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil, ahuri.

_Comme si tu ne comprenais pas ce que je disais…

_Bien sûr que non…

Ils furent interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Sirius et Remus.

_Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Demanda Sirius, étonné, puis il vit Draco, et une nette surprise put se lire sur son visage.

_Oh… Fut le seul mot que Sirius put prononcer, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Harry. Bon, à tout à l'heure alors.

Puis les deux hommes s'en allèrent, laissant Harry et Draco de nouveaux seuls.

_Ecoute Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques.

Préoccupé par la réaction de son parrain, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Depuis l'arrivée du blond, son cerveau n'arrivait plus à suivre. Il ne comprenait plus rien, la situation lui échappait. Plus tard, il penserait que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient sortis ces mots à ce moment-là.

_J'ai entendu ta conversation ce midi, quand tu étais derrière l'arbre. Je te cherchais et puis, voilà, ce n'était pas intentionnel, mais j'ai entendu. Depuis que t'es arrivé, j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer, tu vois ? J'ai sans arrêt envie de te voir, de sentir ta présence, de te parler et je t'avoue que c'est perturbant. Et là… je ne sais pas, je crois que ça a été un retour à la réalité. T'es un Malefoy, moi, je suis juste Harry. C'est con comme excuse, je sais, mais tu trouves peut-être que c'est un bled paumé rempli de gens paumés, mais tu vois, c'est ma vie, c'est mon bled, c'est mon quotidien. Alors peut-être que je m'avance en pensant qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, qu'il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose en tout cas, j'en sais rien, mais je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Quand il eut terminé de parler, il put enfin respirer. Le poids qu'il avait ressenti ces deux dernières semaines s'en alla un peu, et il se dit que, oui, c'était sûrement mieux comme cela. Voyant que Draco ne disait rien, muré dans un silence impénétrable, il s'en alla.

Oui, c'était sûrement mieux comme ça.

Draco, lui, venait de se prendre une droite dans la gueule. Car non seulement il venait de réussir à qualifier les différentes émotions qui le tiraillaient depuis quelques jours, mais il avait également senti de nouvelles émotions s'installer. La tristesse ? La colère ? Il n'en savait rien, un peu des deux peut-être.

Il resta là quelques minutes. Un léger vent le fit frissonner, et il se décida à rentrer.

**A suivre…**

**Je sais, c'était… court. **J'espère que cela vous a quand même plu ! A mardi pour le chapitre 4.

Leylah.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Let him go

Merci pour vos messages. Je passe un peu en coup de vent ce soir, donc mon blabla ne sera pas long.

**ShaddowJohnson** : Il y a 10 chapitres en tout (en comptant le prologue). Il reste encore 5 chapitres après celui-ci! Merci en tout cas :D

Bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : let him go

Deux mois étaient passés depuis que Draco et Harry avaient eu leur conversation devant la boutique de Sirius. La vie d'Harry avait repris son cours et tout semblait revenu à la normale, malgré l'ombre Draco qui le suivait partout et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer. Le blond avait d'ailleurs bien réussi à s'intégrer. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il le voyait sans arrêt en compagnie de Théodore Nott et de Daphnée Greengrass, les deux personnes les plus riches de la ville – après la famille Malefoy, bien évidemment. Finalement, Harry se dit qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces trois-là.

Même s'il ne regrettait pas sa décision, il avait quelques fois pas mal de remords…

Le blond ne quittait jamais ses pensées ni ses rêves. Depuis qu'il avait débarqué à Hogwarts et qu'il s'était installé en ville, depuis qu'ils avaient eu leurs discussions, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et même si cela n'avait pas duré, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Chaque jour, il se disait « Et si ? »

Puis il lui suffisait de le croiser au détour d'un couloir du Lycée, Daphnée accrochée à son bras ou de se souvenir de la conversation qu'il avait surpris pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Souvent, quand ils étaient installés à leur banc avec ses amis ou bien quand ils répétaient, il lui arrivait de se sentir observé, mais jamais il ne levait les yeux, de peur qu'il réalise que Draco n'était effectivement pas là. Il préférait se dire que le lien qui s'était forgé entre eux depuis la première fois que leurs yeux s'étaient croisés avait réellement existé, et qu'il continuait de faire effet. Il préférait penser que Draco le surveillait effectivement, et qu'il continuait quand même à venir le voir jouer, même si le brun ne le rejoignait plus à la fin.

Alors il jouait pour lui. Plusieurs soirs par semaine, il mettait son âme sur scène et il se surpassait. Si cet interlude avait eu une conséquence positive, ce fut bien d'améliorer les textes de ses chansons et son inspiration pour les compositions.

Les autres étaient déjà partis et il ne restait qu'Hermione qui rangeait sa basse dans sa housse.

_Ça va Harry ?

Le brun, assis sur l'ampli de sa guitare était perdu dans ses pensées et tourna les yeux vers elle.

_Ouais.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle insiste, mais bizarrement, elle se contenta d'un air « fous-toi de ma gueule » et haussa les épaules avant de quitter la scène.

La salle était plongée dans la pénombre, mis à part un spot qui éclairait l'endroit où était posé le micro et qui lui permettait d'y voir un peu clair.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur les cordes de sa guitare acoustique et glissèrent d'eux-mêmes, créant une douce mélodie. La veille, il avait composé cette chanson et avait attendu que ses amis partent pour trouver la mélodie qui accompagnerait ce texte.

Malgré quelques faux accords, il la trouva assez rapidement. Il y avait des jours comme cela, où les airs s'imposaient d'eux-mêmes, sans qu'il cherche à trouver les bonnes notes ni les bons accords qui s'accorderaient parfaitement.

L'air fut doux, délicat. Sa voix s'éleva doucement dans les airs, timide, pour une fois.

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
**_Tu n'as besoin de la lumière que lorsqu'elle s'éteint  
_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
**_Le soleil ne te manque seulement lorsqu'il commence à neiger  
_**Only know your love him when you let him go  
**_Tu te rends compte que tu l'aimes seulement lorsque tu le laisses partir  
_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
**_Tu te rends compte que tu étais si bien quand tu te sens faible  
_**Only hate the road when you're missing home  
**_Tu détestes la route seulement quand ta maison te manque  
_**Only know your love him when you let him go  
**_Tu te rends compte que tu l'aimes seulement lorsque tu le laisses partir  
_**And you let him go  
**_Et tu le laisses partir  
_

Les accords se firent plus rapide, sa voix plus appuyée, plus forte.

**Staring at the bottom of your glass  
**_Fixant le fond de ton verre  
_**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
**_Espérant qu'un jour tu feras un dernier rêve  
_**But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
**_Mais les rêves viennent lentement et vont tellement vite  
_**You see him when you close your eyes  
**_Tu le vois quand tu fermes les yeux  
_**Maybe one day you'll understand why  
**_Peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras pourquoi  
_**Everything you touch surely dies  
**_Tout ce que tu touches meurt  
_

**But you only need the light when it's burning low  
**_Mais tu n'as besoin de la lumière que lorsqu'elle s'éteint  
_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
**_Le soleil ne te manque seulement lorsqu'il commence à neiger  
_**Only know your love him when you let him go  
**_Tu te rends compte que tu l'aimes seulement lorsque tu le laisses partir  
_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
**_Tu te rends compte que tu étais si bien quand tu te sens faible  
_**Only hate the road when you're missing home  
**_Tu détestes la route seulement quand ta maison te manque  
_**Only know your love him when you let him go  
**_Tu te rends compte que tu l'aimes seulement lorsque tu le laisses partir  
_  
**Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
**_Fixant le plafond dans l'obscurité  
_**Same all empty feeling in your heart  
**_Toujours ce même vide dans ton cœur  
_**'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
**_Parce que l'amour arrive lentement et repart si vite__**  
**_**Well you see him when you fall asleep  
**_Et tu le vois quand tu t'endors  
_**But never to touch and never to keep  
**_Mais jamais pour le toucher, ni le garder  
_**'Cause you loved him too much and you dived too deep  
**_Car tu l'as aimé si fort et tu es tombé si bas  
_

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
**_Tu n'as besoin de la lumière que lorsqu'elle s'éteint  
_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
**_Le soleil ne te manque seulement lorsqu'il commence à neiger  
_**Only know your love him when you let him go  
**_Tu te rends compte que tu l'aimes seulement lorsque tu le laisses partir_

La guitare entama son dernier accord, et alors qu'il résonnait encore dans la grande salle, la voix d'Harry retentit une dernière fois :

**And you let him go…  
**_Et tu le laisses partir…_

Et quand le silence revint, il resta encore quelques minutes, immobile, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que Draco était en train de le regarder, la gorge serrée et le ventre noué par l'émotion que le brun dégageait.

**H&D**

_Alors Draco, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Daphné tentait tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention du blond qui avait le regard rivé sur la fenêtre.

Elle fit claquer ses doigts devant ses yeux, mais il fronça juste les sourcils, trop concentré sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

_Laisses tomber Daph', Potter et ses potes sont beaucoup plus importants pour lui.

Cette dernière abandonna et s'affala sur sa chaise. Elle s'ennuyait, entre Théodore qui trouvait plus intéressant de réviser son contrôle d'histoire et Draco qui était parti de nouveau sur sa planète Potter.

_Je me demandais, commença-t-elle, en se rapprochant du blond et en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, exactement ?

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il sèchement en l'obligeant à s'éloigner de lui.

Théo émit un rire, ce qui ne fit que renfrogner le blond.

Draco était agacé. Il appréciait Théodore et Daphné. Ils n'étaient pas prise de tête, surtout Théo, car Daphné ressemblait beaucoup trop à Pansy à son goût… Mais finalement, il avait su voir en eux deux personnes intègres et honnêtes malgré leurs côtés arrogants et prétentieux. Quelques fois, il avait l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau à Londres, d'être dans ce milieu qu'il avait dû quitter brusquement.

Cela aurait dû lui faire plaisir, car il n'avait jamais voulu changer de train de vie. Mais depuis quelques temps, tout ce qu'il voulait était de trouver une solution pour qu'Harry ne lui en veuille plus, et qu'ils apprennent à se connaître encore plus.

Le brun l'obsédait littéralement. Si au premier regard, son physique l'avait énormément attiré, avec ses yeux verts, son air nonchalant et son style décontracté, sa personnalité l'avait encore plus subjugué. Et son rire… son rire l'avait complètement envoûté.

Il y avait quelques jours, Blaise lui avait carrément dit au téléphone qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Harry. Le blond avait rigolé franchement et lui avait répondu que c'était impossible.

_« _Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'as jamais aimé personne. _

__Toi non plus je te signale »_

La conversation avait tourné court, car Blaise savait que Draco ne se l'avouerait pas aussi facilement.

Alors il se retrouvait à l'épier – ne prenant même pas la peine d'être discret.

_Franchement, Tes pensées me font mal au crâne. Va le voir. S'écria Théo, agacé.

Et il ne sut jamais pourquoi, mais à ce moment-là, il eut le sentiment que c'était effectivement la chose à faire. Il se leva brusquement, sous le regard ahuri de Daphné et quitta la bibliothèque en trombe.

**H&D**

_Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le blond qui lui, ne fixait qu'Harry.

Ils étaient assis sous l'abri de la grande cour. Hermione rédigeait une dissertation à côté de Ron qui roulait une cigarette. En face de lui se trouvaient Seamus et Dean qui regardaient une vidéo sur un Ipad.

Harry enleva une de ses oreillettes et ne sut pas quoi faire. Malgré sa réticence, il regarda ses amis et se leva, la curiosité remportant la bataille.

Draco l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide et ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière eux. Harry s'assit contre une table, bras et jambes croisées devant lui, attendant visiblement qu'il lui explique.

Sauf que maintenant, Draco ne savait pas quoi dire. L'idée de Théo de lui parler lui avait paru bonne, mais il n'avait absolument pas réfléchi à ce qu'il dirait. Il ne savait même pas lui-même ce qu'il attendait ! Mise à part qu'il arrête de l'ignorer.

_Alors, comment se passe ta vie dans ce bled pourri rempli de cons ?

La voix du brun était remplie d'amertume.

_Plutôt mal.

_J'ai pourtant pu remarquer que tu étais de bonne compagnie à présent.

_Tu veux parler de Daphné et Théo ? Ils sont assez sympa, ouais.

Le brun se mit à rire nerveusement.

_De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler au juste ?

Et voilà, il était mis au pied du mur. Il regarda Harry et ne put empêcher son cœur de s'accélérer. Il souffla un bon coup.

_Tu es con.

_J'avais cru comprendre.

_Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu m'énerves.

_Ah… Encore mieux.

_ Putain mais t'es borné ! S'énerva Draco.

_Merci du compliment.

Il voyait rouge. Il voulait lui parler pour arranger les choses, mais non seulement cela n'avait pas franchement l'air de fonctionner, mais l'attitude du brun ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Sans réfléchir, il franchit la distance qui les séparait et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Harry ne dut pas s'attendre à cela, car il resta immobile quelques instants, avant de le repousser.

_A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

_Il est évident que je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer, donc je tente une autre tactique.

La gorge du blond était sèche, et les battements de son cœur résonnaient à ses tempes. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide et penser que tout s'arrangerait en l'embrassant ? Il n'avait jamais été aussi humilié de sa vie.

Il s'apprêta à se dégager de la poigne d'Harry quand ce dernier le retint et l'embrassa.

Son baiser était doux, sensuel. Jamais il n'avait été embrassé comme cela. La langue du brun vint s'immiscer derrière ses lèvres et rencontra la sienne. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux hanches du blond, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux sexes qui semblaient aussi tendus l'un que l'autre. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Draco gémit et passa ses mains sur la nuque et dans les cheveux du brun. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de passer sa main dans sa chevelure de jais ?

Bien trop tôt au goût du blond, Harry mit fin au baiser, le souffle coupé.

_J'aime bien ta tactique, finalement. Lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Mais si on commençait d'abord par être ami ?

Et il s'éloigna. Draco sentit la déception apparaitre, mais le brun ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers lui.

_Tu viens ?

Il lui souriait. Devait-il prendre cela pour un pardon ? Il n'en savait rien, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'Harry embrassait comme un Dieu et qu'il allait bénir ses parents pour l'avoir amené de force dans cette ville.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. Une review?**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Burn it to the ground

**Hello! Désolé pour le retard d'un jour, mais le site n'arrivait pas à me charger le chapitre hier... **

En tout cas, voici le chapitre 5 d'Hogwarts. La moitié n'est pas corrigée, ma bêta passant son bac. Mais je voulais tout de même vous le publier pour respecter les délais ^^

**Information** : Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé si les chansons venaient de moi. Eh bien non, vous trouvez les titres et les noms de groupe au début des chapitres! (J'aurais bien aimé qu'elles soient de moi, tiens! ^^)

**Information n°2** : Ce chapitre contient un lemon.

Voilà, je pense que j'ai tout dit, mis à part un grand merci aux reviewers.

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Chapitre5: burn it to the ground

**Nickelback - Burn it to the ground**

Quinze jours plus tard, quand Draco gara sa décapotable sur le minuscule parking du lycée, il arborait un sourire qui illumina tous les lycéens présents aux alentours.

La situation n'était peut-être pas celle qu'il avait prévu au départ, mais il parvenait finalement à voir les côtés positifs. Certes, il était coincé dans une petite ville paumée, certes, il ne voyait plus son meilleur ami, certes, il ne pouvait plus sortir en boîte et se taper des mecs en claquant des doigts… Mais il avait réussi à se faire pardonner d'Harry, et il commençait à se faire apprécier de ses amis. Sans compter qu'il avait amené avec lui Daphné et Théo dans leur groupe plus que soudé à la base.

Autant dire que depuis deux semaines, ses notes avaient monté d'un cran. Il ne connaissait aucune fille comme elle qui pouvait le mener à la baguette comme elle le faisait. Ron, Seamus et Dean étaient vraiment sympathiques même s'il fallait avouer que Ron était du genre possessif envers ses amis et qu'il avait eu du mal à l'accepter.

Au final, Draco était heureux, et le jeu de séduction qui s'était installé entre lui et Harry n'y était pas étranger.

Rien de physique ne s'était passé entre eux depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés dans la salle, mais cela se voyait qu'ils en crevaient tous les deux d'envie. Cela avait commencé par des regards, discrets, puis un peu moins.

Des sous-entendus, beaucoup.

Des mains qui se baladent, des doigts qui s'entrelacent quand personne ne regarde. Des mains qui survolent sans jamais appuyer.

Et des yeux qui crient des promesses, les tordant d'excitation et de frustration.

Draco avait pris goût à ce petit jeu entre eux, même s'il se pensait sur le point d'exploser.

Quand il arriva devant le Lycée, il se dirigea naturellement vers le groupe qui était déjà installé. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans le sud de la France, le début du mois de Décembre n'avait épargné personne. Harry fumait une cigarette, bonnet sur le crâne et écharpe enroulée autour du cou. Il était assis sur le dossier du banc et quand il aperçut le blond, il put voir ses yeux verts s'illuminer.

Il embrassa Hermione et Daphné, fit une accolade aux garçons et prit place aux côtés du brun, lui prenant la cigarette des mains pour tirer une taffe.

_Alors, toujours ok pour la soirée de demain ? Demanda Daphné.

_On vient juste de terminer une chanson qu'on pourrait jouer, intervint Harry, reprenant sa cigarette des doigts de Draco en même temps.

_Faudra qu'on vienne avant pour ramener le matos, déclara Ron.

_Vous pourrez venir en fin d'après-midi, on sera en train de préparer de toute façon.

_Et dans ton « on », tu parles de toi et de moi, j'imagine ? s'exclama Hermione, blasée.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, amusés. Depuis qu'ils avaient rejoints le groupe, Daphné considérait Hermione comme sa meilleure amie, ce qui exaspérait cette dernière. Elles se connaissaient, bien sûr, mais n'avaient jamais eu d'affinités particulières. Cependant, Harry avait clairement dit à Draco que connaissant Hermione, cela se voyait qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir une présence féminine à ses côtés et qu'elle semblait l'apprécier.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, le groupe se dépêcha d'entrer dans le bâtiment et se dispersa pour intégrer leurs différentes salles de classe.

**H&D**

La journée du Samedi était arrivée rapidement. Harry marchait depuis un bon quart d'heure à travers Godric's Hollow, les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et le son au maximum, profitant du soleil qui lui caressait le visage, malgré le froid glacial du mois de Décembre qui pénétrait son blouson et qui le faisait frissonner.

Il avait beau connaitre cette ville comme sa poche, quand il approcha du quartier où résidaient les parents de Daphné, il fut ébloui par les immenses maisons d'un blanc éclatant qui trônaient, les unes à côté des autres.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment traîné par ici. A vrai dire, ses amis et lui habitaient plutôt de l'autre côté de la ville, vers l'est, et il ne connaissait personne d'assez riche pour habiter une de ses maisons – devrait-il dire villa.

Il pensa avec un sourire que Draco devait sûrement avoir un lieu de vie encore plus majestueux, et il espéra pouvoir le découvrir un jour ou l'autre.

Il s'arrêta quand il trouva la résidence de Daphné et fut stupéfait devant le spectacle auquel il assista malgré lui.

Daphné et Hermione était carrément en train de se taper dessus à coup de guirlandes électriques.

_Wow, wow ! s'écria Harry en entrant par le grand portail qui était ouvert et en se dirigeant vers elles.

Il aperçut Ron et Théodore en arrière-plan, vers la porte d'entrée. Ils étaient hilares, pliés en deux.

_Vous pourriez pas venir m'aider ? Cria le brun, agacé, alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les coups et les guirlandes qui volaient dans tous les sens.

Ils rigolèrent de plus belles et Harry jura.

_TU SAIS OU JE VAIS TE LES FOUTRE TES PUTAINS DE GUIRLANDES ?

Il n'avait jamais entendu Hermione parler de cette manière… ou plutôt _hurler _de cette manière. Le fou rire des garçons s'intensifia et malgré lui, il sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder non plus à en rire.

_OH ? cria Daphné, retenu avec peine par Harry. Tu sais quoi, c'est pas grave, reprit-elle plus doucement. Même si on a plus de guirlandes, on pourra toujours se servir de tes cheveux, il y a tellement sur ta tête qu'on pourrait décorer TOUT LE QUARTIER !

Ce fut à cet instant seulement que Ron jugea préférable d'intervenir. Il courut jusqu'à Hermione et la prit par la taille avant de l'amener plus loin, évitant le massacre. Parce que si Hermione détestait bien une chose, c'était bien qu'on critique ses cheveux dont elle avait déjà horreur elle-même.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une tête blonde fit son apparition, le visage neutre. Quand il vit l'état du jardin, il grimaça.

_Vous avez pas peur de faire sauter les plombs de toute la ville avec toutes ces guirlandes ?

A cette phrase, Daphné grogna – littéralement- et il entendit Hermione hurler avec suffisance :

_TU VOIS, J'AVAIS RAISON !

Et derrière eux, Théodore repartit en fou rire, incapable de se retenir, sous l'œil médusé de Draco qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait.

**H&D**

Quelques heures plus tard, l'ambiance était beaucoup moins tendue. Hermione et Daphné s'étaient calmées et avaient fait comme si de rien était. Elles avaient finalement réussi à s'accorder sur la décoration extérieure, même si Daphné avait un peu râlé en devant enlever quelques guirlandes.

Ils avaient ensuite pu installer les instruments dans l'immense salon, et finir de décorer l'intérieur. Quand Daphné avait proposé d'ajouter des guirlandes en plus des nombreux spots et autres appareils, Théo et Ron rigolèrent doucement, mais Draco l'avait sèchement envoyé promener avant qu'Hermione ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Il était à présent près de vingt-trois heures, et une centaine de jeunes étaient rassemblées dans la villa, la musique montée à fond et les lumières bougeant dans tous les sens.

Le barman, que Daphné avait engagé pour l'occasion, servait les boissons, et un grand buffet avait été dressé dans la cuisine. Les parents de Daphné, enfermés dans leur « suite », ne sortaient que rarement, sûrement pour vérifier que personne ne faisait de coma éthylique ou ne se droguait.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment si Sirius aurait apprécié de savoir que les chaperons étaient aussi négligeant, et Hermione était clairement de son avis – vu la crise qu'elle piqua quand elle découvrit que le barman se donnait le droit de servir de l'alcool à des jeunes de dix-sept ans.

Sentant que l'alcool commençait à faire son effet, le brun décida de se mettre au jus de pomme. Il était confortablement assis dans le canapé, et son regard était rivé vers l'autre bout du salon, où Draco dansait avec Daphné.

Il avait toujours trouvé qu'un homme qui dansait, c'était ridicule. Mais cela, c'était avant de voir Draco à l'action. Il suivit ses mouvements des yeux et son bas-ventre se réveilla. Une douce chaleur s'infiltra dans ses veines et lui parcourue le corps. Mais quand Draco – se sentant sûrement observé – ancra son regard au sien, la tête lui tourna instantanément.

Ron mit fin à leur échange quand il prévint Harry qu'ils étaient attendus pour jouer. Il se leva à contrecœur et se dirigea vers la scène improvisée où étaient disposés leurs instruments.

La musique s'arrêta et toutes les personnes qui dansaient s'indignèrent. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup, avant que le son d'une guitare électrique se fasse entendre, suivit de près par la batterie et la basse. Quand les lumières revinrent éclairer la pièce, les gens se mirent à hurler.

Quand Harry commença à chanter, il ferma les yeux quelques instants, s'enivrant de la sensation toujours excitante de chanter en public.

**Well, it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight**

**I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me**

**Oh, that shit makes me bat-shit crazy**

**We've got no fear, no doubt, all-in, balls out**

Le refrain arriva, et malgré les spots aveuglants et la chaleur de la pièce, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

**We're going off tonight to kick out every light**

**Take anything we want, drink everything in sight**

**We're going 'til the world stops turning**

**While we burn it to the ground tonight**

Il se recula légèrement, laissant l'attention se porter sur Seamus, débutant son solo de guitare, obligeant Ron à ralentir son jeu à la batterie, suivant toujours le rythme avec son pied et sa tête.

Quand Harry se remit à chanter le dernier couplet, sa voix se fit plus appuyée et plus sensuelle. Il planta son regard dans celui de Draco, et il put voir que ce dernier avait l'air très satisfait de ce qu'il voyait.

**Ticking like a time bomb, drinking 'til the night's gone**

**Get your hands off this glass, last call, my ass**

**Well, no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop**

**We got no friend, no doubt, all-in, balls out**

Après un dernier refrain, la musique se termina, et tout le monde cria avec frénésie. Harry et Seamus se sourirent et se firent une accolade, satisfait de leur prestation.

La musique se remit en route, faisant résonner le dernier titre des Killers. Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller se chercher une part de pizza, mais une main lui empoigna le bras avant qu'il n'arrive à destination. Il fut attiré dans une pièce plongée dans le noir.

Il faisait sombre et sa tête lui tournait – l'alcool ingurgité n'aidant sûrement pas. Mais plus que l'alcool, se furent les lèvres qui s'emparèrent des siennes qui faillit l'achever. S'il n'y avait pas eu le mur pour le maintenir debout, il serait sûrement tombé.

Il pouvait à peine respirer, tant l'émotion lui serrait la gorge. Il se laissa complètement faire, rendant le baiser avec passion, laissant entrer la langue de son vis-à-vis dans sa bouche, avide de le goûter et de le sentir. Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et rapprocha leurs corps.

Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, mais il avait pourtant l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas assez près. La bouche de l'autre dévia de sa bouche, traçant le contour de sa mâchoire, puis descendant le long de sa nuque, ne se rendant même pas compte de l'effet dévastateur qu'il laissait sur son passage.

Harry ondula du bassin et sentit son sexe se durcir encore plus – si c'était possible – en sentant la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son vis-à-vis.

_Putain Harry…

Deux mots. Deux mots qui auraient pu le faire jouir sur le champ.

Le brun repoussa légèrement Draco et tâtonna le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur. Quand il le trouva, la lumière l'aveugla quelques instants, puis il fut frappé par l'émotion qui se dégageait du regard sombre du blond. Draco était clairement excité.

Il observa la pièce, qui devait être un bureau. Dans le fond, il y avait un canapé et tout ce que put penser Harry à cet instant était que cela allait sûrement être pratique. Draco suivit son regard et un sourire carnassier s'installa sur son visage. Il tourna le verrou de la porte et éteignit la lumière qu'Harry avait allumé quelques instants auparavant.

_Cherche pas, on arrivera jamais jusque là-bas.

_T'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Parvint à articuler Harry, le souffle court et des étoiles ancrées dans ses yeux qui ne parvenaient pas à s'habituer à la récente obscurité, alors que Draco fit glisser ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

Il entendit le blond rire doucement, alors qu'il accentuait ses caresses et lui enlevait son tee-shirt.

_ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça… lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, une fois que le brun fut torse-nu.

Le souffle de Draco lui provoqua un délicieux frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_Pas toi ? Rajouta-t-il.

Sa réplique l'acheva et il perdit totalement le contrôle. Avec empressement, il arracha presque la chemise du blond et lui déboutonna son jean. Ses gestes étaient fébriles et leurs baisers complètement désordonnés, mais ils s'en fichaient.

Son jean lui tombant encore sur les chevilles, il prépara Harry rapidement, sa bouche dévorant à nouveau son cou. Leurs gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts, et leurs respirations devenaient complètement anarchiques. Quand il eut fini de le préparer, il se baissa pour attraper un préservatif dans sa poche et l'enfila.

_Putain dépêche-toi

Il prit Harry par les hanches pour le soulever et se positionna à son entrée. Malgré leur excitation, il fit attention à ne pas le pénétrer trop brusquement. Il fit un léger mouvement de rein et sentit le brun se tendre.

_ça va ?

Harry lui attrapa la bouche de la sienne et l'embrassa doucement en guise de réponse. Draco l'encercla d'un bras pour pouvoir prendre son sexe de sa main libre et entreprit de le masturber. De son autre main, il traça de légers cercles sur sa peau, ce qui provoqua des frissons au brun. Peu de temps après, Harry se détendit, et Draco rentra plus profondément en lui, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

_C'est bon bordel…

Il sentit qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Harry était étroit et son souffle dans son cou lui envoyait des décharges intenses, sans compter ses gémissements rauques qui intensifiaient son plaisir. Ses coups de reins s'accélérèrent et il sentit les mains du brun griffer violemment son dos. Sa main accéléra le rythme sur son sexe et un liquide brûlant coula sur leurs ventres et sa main. Quelques secondes plus tard, il jouit à son tour et fut frappé par la violence de son orgasme.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes immobiles, le cœur battant et le souffle court. Draco avait posé sa tête contre l'omoplate du brun, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver des forces. Il leur fallut encore quelques instants pour se rappeler où ils étaient. Draco reposa Harry et ramassa son boxer.

Ils pouvaient entendre la musique comme s'ils étaient dans le salon, mais le silence qui s'était installé entre eux devenait gênant. Ils se rhabillèrent sans un mot, aucun n'osant regarder l'autre.

Harry était déçu. Il venait sûrement de passer le meilleur moment de sa vie, mais le regard de Draco était fuyant. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais sûrement pas à ce qu'il soit aussi distant.

Maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, peut être le brun ne l'intéressait-il plus ? Il virait parano, complètement. Le lien qui s'était tissé entre eux ne pouvait pas se résumer à cela.

Draco enfila sa chemise et passa une main dans ses cheveux, sûrement pour essayer de vérifier les dégâts. Harry était toujours torse-nu, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, ni quoi dire. Ce ne fut que quand il vit que le blond lui souriait que le poids dans sa poitrine s'atténua.

Il se rapprocha de lui et lui planta un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de sortir de la pièce, le laissant seul et pantelant.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Alors?

Je ne peux pas vous garantir un délai pour le chapitre 6. Il n'est pas du tout corrigé. J'essayerai de vous le publier d'ici lundi.

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

Leylah.

EDIT du 23/06/13 : Chapitre entièrement corrigé =)


	7. Chapitre 6 : Kiss me

**Vous avez dû remarqué que j'ai fait une bêtise. J'ai voulu remplacer le chapitre 5 par le chapitre corrigé et je l'ai effacé... Vous avez donc reçu une alerte pour rien. Mais celle-ci, c'est la bonne! Voici donc le chapitre 6 avec un jour d'avance. Je suis généreuse, n'est-ce pas? En fait c'est pour éviter d'avoir du retard, car je ne serais sûrement pas disponible demain. **

Voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ^^

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Kiss me**

**Kiss me - Ed sheeran**

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la soirée de Daphné. Quand il avait assez repris ses esprits pour quitter la pièce dans laquelle Draco et lui avaient couchés ensemble, il avait cherché le blond, en vain. Ce dernier était tout simplement parti sans prévenir personne.

Il avait bien pensé à lui envoyer un message, ou l'appeler… Il avait même hésité à demander son adresse à Daphné ou Théo, mais il était clair que cela le rendrait totalement pathétique et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tomber sur ses parents à 1 heure du matin.

Nous étions le lundi matin, et la neige était tombée dans la nuit, recouvrant les routes et les trottoirs d'une épaisse couche de poudreuse. Quand Harry arriva enfin devant le lycée, il était essoufflé, et malgré les températures extrêmement froides, il crevait de chaud. Etant en retard, il pénétra directement dans le hall et traversa les couloirs avant d'atteindre sa classe d'anglais.

L'anglais était le seul cours qu'il avait en commun avec Draco, toutes les terminales de toutes les spécialités étant rassemblées pour cette matière. Quand il entra, il s'excusa auprès du professeur et s'empressa de parcourir la salle des yeux, mais Draco n'était visible nulle part.

Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui était occupée à prendre des notes, et posa lourdement ses affaires avant de sortir son téléphone pour vérifier s'il lui avait donné des nouvelles.

Durant toute l'heure de cours, il avait lutté pour ne pas lui envoyer de texto. Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve depuis la soirée de samedi. Heureusement, il avait travaillé à la boucherie de son parrain le dimanche jusqu'en fin d'après-midi et il s'était écroulé de fatigue, ce qui l'avait empêché de penser à Draco. Mais il avait bêtement espéré qu'il pourrait avoir une explication ce matin sur son comportement bizarre et son silence.

La sonnerie retentit, et il n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour attraper ses affaires – qu'il n'avait même pas touchées – et s'enfuir de la salle, sans même attendre ses amis.

Il alla vérifier sur le parking, mais la voiture de Draco ne s'y trouvait pas. _Peut-être ne l'a-t-il pas prise à cause de la neige…_ pensa-t-il. Enervé, il s'alluma rageusement une cigarette et sous une impulsion soudaine, composa le numéro du blond.

Il tomba directement sur sa messagerie, ce qui n'arrangea pas son état. Quand deux minutes plus tard, Hermione le rejoint pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, il ne lui répondit pas et s'éloigna du Lycée, bien décidé à sécher les cours.

**H&D**

Draco venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda l'heure et soupira. Il venait de louper toute la matinée de cours.

Il attrapa son Smartphone et l'alluma. Il l'avait laissé éteint depuis la soirée de samedi et il s'attendait à avoir reçu une tonne de message de la part d'Harry.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris après qu'ils aient couché ensemble à la soirée. Cela avait été si… bien. Non, en fait il se mentait à lui-même. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir. Pire, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotions.

Quand Harry l'avait touché, l'avait caressé, il avait frissonné si fort qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait cru qu'il allait faire une attaque.

Il avait eu pourtant pas mal d'expérience avec les mecs quand il était encore en internat. Il sortait souvent, et il avait eu beaucoup d'amant d'un soir, mais rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il avait ressenti samedi dernier. Et… cela l'avait tout simplement effrayé.

Il fut étonné de voir qu'il n'avait eu qu'un appel manqué. Etonné, et même déçu.

Il l'avait appelé ce matin, sûrement pour savoir pourquoi il n'était pas venu en cours. Ce constat rendit Draco amer et il balança son téléphone loin de lui avant de sortir du lit.

**H&D**

_Bonjour, mère.

Draco s'assit en face de sa mère qui était déjà attablée, attendant son déjeuner.

_Bonjour Draco. Lui sourit-elle. J'ai préféré te laisser dormir ce matin, il y avait beaucoup trop de neige sur les routes et je ne voulais pas que tu prennes la voiture.

Draco acquiesça, touché par l'attention même s'il n'en montra rien. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'habitude que ses parents se soucient de lui, bien trop occupés à travailler pour son père, ou à entretenir ses relations sociales pour sa mère.

_Père ne se joint pas à nous ?

_Il a un repas d'affaire avec le ministre de la culture à Paris, il ne rentrera pas avant demain.

_D'accord. Leur servante arriva et leur déposa les entrées devant eux.

_Comment se passe le Lycée ? Demanda Narcissa quand elle eut finit son dessert.

Draco haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas si différent de l'internat, mis à part qu'Hogwarts n'était pas un Lycée pour fils de riche et qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup d'occasion de parler anglais. Il était à deux doigts de dire que finalement, il était heureux d'être revenu en France, mais il aurait dû lui dire pourquoi, et cela aurait forcément fait entrer Harry dans la conversation, et il ne voulait pas penser à lui, ni en parler.

Penser à lui aurait signifié penser à leur ébats. Parler de lui à sa mère aurait signifié qu'il éprouvait pour lui beaucoup plus qu'une simple attirance.

Narcissa n'insista pas et Draco put quitter la table.

_Je vais au Lycée, je rentrerais tard.

Sa mère hocha la tête et l'observa s'en aller, suspicieuse.

**H&D**

Il avait mis plus longtemps que d'habitude pour arriver au Lycée. La neige avait pas mal fondue, mais les routes restaient glissantes, et il avait failli perdre le contrôle de sa voiture deux ou trois fois. Le parking et les bancs de la bordure du bâtiment étaient déserts, si bien que durant un instant, il pensa que ce dernier était fermé. Il descendit de son véhicule prudemment et s'éloigna, prenant bien la précaution de verrouiller sa décapotable. Malgré l'épais manteau noir et l'écharpe qu'il avait enfilés, il mourait de froid. Il était pourtant habitué au froid et à l'humidité de Londres, mais Godric's Hollow se situait dans le sud-est de la France, et ils n'étaient pas loin des montagnes. Ce qui rendait le froid perçant et sec. Il pénétra dans le hall, frappé par le brouhaha général qui y régnait. Tous les élèves étaient restés dans le bâtiment, ne voulant pas braver le froid en attendant d'aller manger dans la grande salle.

Il remarqua Daphné qui lui faisait de grands signes. Son cœur s'accéléra, pensant qu'il allait voir Harry, et pouvoir lui parler. Il s'attendait déjà à voir son visage, son petit sourire en coin et ses yeux brillants. Sauf que quand il arriva à leur hauteur, il n'était pas là.

_Tiens Draco, je t'ai photocopié le cours d'anglais.

Le blond prit les feuilles qu'Hermione lui tendait en hochant la tête et la remercia. Vraiment cette fille, elle pensait à tout le monde, cela aurait pu en être écœurant si ce n'était pas aussi adorable.

Il se pinça les lèvres, s'empêchant de poser la question qui lui mordait les lèvres, pensant qu'il passerait pour un cas désespéré. Théo était accroché à son Smartphone, ne levant la tête qu'à intervalles réguliers pour faire croire à Daphné qu'il l'écoutait. Ron et Dean parlaient avec deux filles que Draco ne connaissait absolument pas et remarqua qu'Hermione, plongée dans ses cours, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers eux. Il s'assit à même au sol à ses côtés et lui prit ses feuilles des mains.

_C'est qui ces filles ? Lui demanda-t-il en les désignant du menton.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'assombrirent.

_Lavande Brown et Pavarti Patil, chuchota-t-elle. Des vraies garces.

_Et tu dis ça de manière tout à fait objective, j'imagine…

Elle sourit légèrement, prouvant à Draco qu'il avait tout à fait raison.

_Tu devrais aller lui parler.

_A qui ?

_Moi qui te croyait la plus intelligente de ce bled, je me suis visiblement trompé ! Renifla-t-il avec mépris.

Elle rit et lui tapa le bras.

_La plus intelligente, vraiment ?

_Et lui le plus stupide, vu qu'il ne remarque même pas ce qu'il loupe.

Elle baissa la tête.

_Je pense que… qu'il ne me considère même pas comme une fille. Enfin… tu vois ?

_A vrai dire, non. Moi et la psychologie féminine, ça fait deux, tu sais. D'ailleurs, j'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses…

_Faire quoi ? Demanda Hermione, intriguée.

_Parler, conseiller, réconforter. Ce village est en train de me tuer ! S'écria-t-il, faussement horrifié.

_Ou alors il te révèle tel que tu es vraiment…

Un léger silence s'installa. Hermione lui sourit et Draco en fut horrifié intérieurement. Non seulement parce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait un truc pareil, mais aussi parce qu'il sut à cet instant qu'elle avait totalement raison.

_Mais je vais suivre ton conseil, s'exclama-t-elle plus fort et en se relevant. Elle se figea quelques secondes, sûrement pour prendre du courage et avant de s'élancer, se tourna vers le blond.

_Et… tu devrais peut-être le faire aussi. Harry est parti du Lycée après le cours d'anglais… Si tu veux le voir, il est sûrement au centre en train de broyer du noir.

A ces mots, elle alla tirer Ron par la manche et le tira vers les escaliers qui menaient vers les salles de cours, sous le regard mauvais de la blonde qui le draguait quelques secondes auparavant.

**H&D**

_Je savais que je te trouverais là.

Harry sursauta et releva la tête vers Draco, qui le surplombait. Il était venu se réfugier ici, son sanctuaire et écrivait frénétiquement dans son carnet depuis une bonne heure.

_En fait, c'est Hermione qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, mais je voulais faire celui qui te connaît par cœur. Lui avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il s'assit dans le siège à côté d'Harry et posa ses pieds sur le dossier du siège de devant. Le brun ne savait pas quoi penser. Draco l'avait ignoré et laissé sans nouvelles depuis la soirée de samedi soir, et maintenant, il débarquait comme si de rien n'était. Il était énervé et à la fois… heureux qu'il l'ait cherché.

_C'est une nouvelle chanson.

_Elle parle de moi ? Sourit le blond, fier.

_Presque, d'un sale con qui couche avec un mec et qui se barre juste après, sans donner de nouvelles pendant deux jours. Ouais, en fait, elle parle de toi.

_J'imagine que je l'ai mérité celle-là. Grimaça-t-il.

_Je peux même te la chanter si tu veux.

Un silence s'installa. Draco n'osait pas répondre, de peur d'amplifier la rancœur d'Harry. Il savait qu'il avait déconné, mais il n'était pas doué pour réparer ses erreurs. En règle générale, il déconnait, et se plantait ensuite la tête dans le sable, histoire d'esquiver les retombées. Seulement, depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette ville, plus rien n'était comme avant.

Le brun l'avait totalement obsédé depuis le premier regard qu'il lui avait adressé. Il l'avait fait courir après lui pour se faire pardonner. Il s'était fait des amis, qu'il pourrait sûrement considérer comme des vrais amis, ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu mis-à-part Blaise. Ses relations avec ses parents s'étaient quelques peu améliorées. Et aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte que ce mec, à la chevelure épaisse et qui part dans tous les sens, aux yeux verts pétillants sans cesse de joie et de bonheur le rendait complètement fou et heureux.

Il avait envie de se lever le matin pour le voir, lui parler. Il anticipait d'excitation dès qu'il recevait un texto de lui. Quand il tombait par hasard sur lui dans un couloir, son cœur battait la chamade. Et quand ils avaient couché ensemble samedi dernier, il s'était tout simplement senti… entier et à sa place.

_Je t'ai déjà parlé de Blaise ?

Il sentit le brun se tendre légèrement.

_Vaguement.

_C'est mon meilleur ami. En fait, avant que j'arrive ici, c'était le seul.

Harry se détendit. Il avait eu peur que Draco lui annonce qu'il avait un copain en Angleterre, ce qui aurait expliqué son comportement mais qui l'aurait totalement anéanti.

_Bref… Blaise est comme un frère, tu vois ? Quand j'ai débarqué à l'internat de Londres, je ne connaissais personne. J'étais un gosse paumé, et j'ai beau avoir reçu une éducation stricte, je ne me sentais absolument pas à ma place dans cet endroit rempli de fils de riches frigides qui ne semblaient être heureux qu'en étant hypocrites et en détruisant les autres.

Harry ne pipa mot. C'est la première fois que Draco se dévoilait ainsi. Il avait certes déjà abordé son enfance, mais qu'en superficie. L'entendre parler de lui le fascinait, même s'il était toujours légèrement énervé.

_Pendant la première année, je n'ai pas voulu me mêler aux autres. Je suis quelqu'un de très solitaire, je n'aime pas ça, être entouré de gens qui jacassent. Ça me gave, j'ai envie de baffer tout le monde dans ces moments-là. Je ne suis pas du genre à aller vers les autres, et si quelqu'un ne m'apprécie pas, ça me passe totalement au-dessus. Je n'ai jamais couru après quelqu'un, non seulement par fierté mais aussi parce que je n'en ai jamais vu l'utilité. Quand Blaise est arrivé à l'internat au début de ma seconde année, il a commencé à me suivre partout. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi… Ce mec est un vrai boulet, il est tout le temps de bonne humeur, il saute partout, passe son temps à crier quand il parle et pourtant, il attire les gens comme des aimants. Il a mis deux ans à gagner ma confiance, et quand je lui avais demandé l'intérêt qu'il avait à m'avoir pour ami, il avait simplement haussé les épaules et répondu « Aucun, t'avais juste les cheveux trop blonds pour être honnête, ça m'intriguait ».

Harry explosa de rire.

_N'empêche qu'au fur et à mesure, il est devenu indispensable. J'ai commencé à m'ouvrir un peu aux autres, mais superficiellement. Quand j'étais avec Blaise, j'arrivais à parler, à rire et à m'amuser, tu vois ? Quand on a eu 14 ans et que j'ai découvert mon homosexualité, il a été le seul à me soutenir. Les rumeurs se sont répandues tellement vite que forcément, mes parents ont été au courant en moins de deux jours… J'ai passé un sale quart d'heure et ça a brisé quelque chose en moi. Les gars de l'internat n'osaient plus s'approcher de moi, et les filles se foutaient ouvertement de ma gueule.

A ce souvenir, Draco grimaça. Il n'était pas particulièrement y penser. C'était la première fois qu'il en parlait à quelqu'un, et même si c'était douloureux, il fut heureux que l'oreille attentive soit Harry.

_Au bout de quelques semaines, Blaise a complètement pété un câble. Forcément, ce n'était pas agréable à vivre, mais j'aurais pu m'y faire. La solitude, ça me connaissait et Blaise était toujours à mes côtés. J'avais beau lui dire que ça se tasserait, il ne m'a pas écouté. Il s'est mis dans une telle colère que le lendemain, tout est redevenu à la normale. Mais à l'intérieur de moi, tout allait de travers. J'ai commencé à sortir le soir, souvent. J'ai eu beaucoup de… d'expériences, on va dire. J'ai littéralement craqué, je me bourrais la gueule sans arrêt, j'ai même essayé quelques drogues... Mes relations avec mes parents étaient devenues chaotiques et à chaque fois qu'ils venaient me voir à Londres, on en venait presque aux mains. Je suis devenu arrogant avec les autres, prétentieux, méchant.

_A part avec Blaise. Devina Harry.

_Oui, à part avec Blaise. Je pense que c'est la personne qui me connait le mieux sur cette fichue planète. Et... finalement, mes parents ont décidés de m'enlever de l'internat et de me rapatrier ici l'été dernier… La suite, tu la connais.

Harry prit encore quelques minutes pour digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_Je les ai détesté sur le coup, et en fait, je pense que je ne leur pardonnerais jamais ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Je sais que c'est dégueulasse de te dire ça à toi… Mais être rejeté par ses parents, je ne le souhaite à personne. Pourtant, j'aurais presque envie de les remercier pour m'avoir amené ici.

Le brun avait envie de lui demander pourquoi, mais il se doutait un peu de la réponse et n'avait pas envie de gâcher le moment. Il avança sa main et la posa doucement sur celle de Draco. Ce dernier regarda leurs mains qui se lièrent et redressa son regard vers lui aussitôt.

_Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai parlé de Blaise.

Il semblait nerveux et vulnérable. A cet instant, Harry se retenait pour ne pas l'embrasser.

_Comme je t'ai dit, il me connait par cœur. Je l'ai au téléphone tous les jours… et l'autre fois…

Il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, nerveux.

_Il m'a clairement dit que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi.

Son regard se fit fuyant mais sa main serra celle d'Harry plus fort, comme s'il essayait de le convaincre de ne pas le fuir.

_Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Osa demander le brun.

_Je ne sais même pas ce que ça signifie. Sur le coup, j'ai nié en bloc. Puis… on s'est rapproché, et plus les jours passaient, plus je devenais dépendant de toi.

Il soupira.

_Désolé, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce genre de choses…

_Ce qui explique ta réaction de samedi, j'imagine. Ou alors c'était vraiment nul et t'as essayé de quitter le pays.

Le blond rigola. Harry fut satisfait de constater qu'il avait réussi à le détendre un peu.

_Non. C'était… génial.

Le regard gris de Draco s'ancra dans celui d'Harry, lui faisant tourner la tête.

_Arrête de faire ça… lui intima le brun, désemparé.

_Faire quoi ? Demanda innocemment Draco, un sourire en coin.

_D'être si… irrésistible.

Une tension s'installa entre eux. Draco caressait sa paume avec son pouce, déclenchant des frissons de plaisir qui irradièrent tout son corps. Il aurait pu s'approcher et l'embrasser, mais la situation était tellement irréelle qu'il n'osait pas bouger.

_J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser, chuchota le brun, fébrile.

Le blond sourit et se rapprocha légèrement.

_Je m'en voudrais de te contrarier…

Harry combla la distance qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Lentement, il fit glisser sa main sur sa nuque pour aller la nicher dans ses cheveux et entrouvrit la bouche, faisant rencontrer leur langue. Leurs lèvres se redécouvraient doucement, s'ouvrant et se fermant dans un rythme qui s'accordait parfaitement. Harry pensa que jamais un baiser n'avait été aussi passionné. C'était comme si… plus rien n'existait et que le temps s'était arrêté.

Immédiatement, il comprit toutes les stupidités qu'il avait vues dans des films romantiques qu'Hermione l'obligeait à regarder.

Il détacha son autre main de celle du blond et entreprit d'ouvrir sa chemise, désirant aller plus loin. Il entendit Draco gémir mais ce dernier l'arrêta et mit fin au baiser.

Il posa son front contre celui d'Harry, semblant reprendre peu à peu ses esprits.

_Je ne veux pas… Pas comme ça.

Devant l'incompréhension du brun, il reprit.

_On fait tout de travers… On s'est embrassé avant de devenir amis, on a couché ensemble avant d'être un couple… Je veux faire les choses bien pour une fois.

Harry rit doucement et s'adossa lourdement sur son dossier.

_T'aurais pas pu avoir une prise de conscience plus tard ?

_Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué, hein ?

Ils se sourirent et restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

_Alors, tu veux toujours me la chanter, ta fichue chanson ?

_Non, je vais en écrire une autre.

_Laisse-moi deviner… ça parlera sûrement d'un mec qui en chauffe un autre et qui le laisse dans un état d'excitation plutôt avancé…

_Ouais. Et le titre, ça sera « Putain de conscience ».

_Evidemment. Ajouta le blond, amusé.

**H&D**

Harry et Draco étaient retournés en cours l'après-midi. Ils avaient retrouvés leurs amis et Harry s'était inquiété de l'absence de Ron et d'Hermione.

_Je pense qu'ils avaient des choses à régler… expliqua mystérieusement Draco au brun.

Ce dernier ne comprit que quand ils revinrent, les joues de Ron cramoisies et Hermione arborant une mine plus que satisfaite. Mais plus que cela, ce fut leurs mains liées qui lui fit réaliser qu'il avait loupé un épisode. Il questionna Draco du regard qui haussa les épaules mais sourit tout de même, signe qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Bordel, il avait passé trois ans à pousser Hermione à enfin la bouger pour parler à Ron, et Draco arrivait, et en cinq minutes c'était fait. Incroyable.

Quand les cours se terminèrent, ils se retrouvèrent devant le lycée. Toute la neige restante du midi avait totalement disparue et les nuages s'étaient dissipés.

_Harry, la répète de ce soir est annulée, vint le prévenir Seamus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais bon, j'ai des devoirs à rendre pour…hier, alors ça m'arrange.

_Moi j'ai ma petite idée. Il désigna Ron et Hermione qui s'éloignaient du lycée, collés l'un à l'autre.

_On va mettre du temps à supporter leurs papouilles je pense…

_Tu m'étonnes. S'exclama Harry, bien qu'il soit heureux pour eux.

C'est le moment que Draco et Daphné choisirent pour les rejoindre et le blond embrassa Harry. Le brun fut surpris mais ne broncha pas et sourit contre sa bouche.

_Non mais j'y crois pas ! Espèce d'hypocrite ! S'écria Seamus.

_Un problème ? rétorqua le blond sèchement.

_Non mais attend, i peine deux secondes, il affirmait qu'il aurait du mal à supporter les deux tourtereaux se papouiller, et il se laisse tripoter juste après !

Daphné rigola et tira Seamus par le bras.

_Mêles-toi de ton cul Finnigan, tu veux ?

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, souriant.

_La répète est annulée.

_Hum, j'imagine que tu es libre alors. Lui demanda-t-il avec un regard plein de promesses.

_J'imagine, oui. Tu penses à quoi ?

_Faute de te décevoir, rien qui n'inclut un lit et un corps à corps.

Le brun gémit de frustration.

_T'es vraiment un pervers ma parole…

_La ferme, rigola le brun. Je suis tout à fait capable de te faire céder.

_Il vaut mieux que je t'emmène quelque part où il y a du monde, alors.

_Tu me sous-estimes.

Secouant la tête, Draco mit son bras sur les hanches du brun et l'amena jusqu'à sa voiture.

**H&D**

Ils s'étaient séparés vers dix-neuf heures. Harry devait aller aider son parrain à fermer la boutique et Draco l'y avait déposé à contrecœur, souhaitant rester avec lui plus longtemps. Dès qu'il était rentré, il avait appelé Blaise pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le week-end.

Ils étaient restés un certain temps au téléphone, le temps que Blaise lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et lui fasse promettre de ne pas se mettre à flipper comme une fille si les choses devenaient encore plus sérieuses.

Il avait ensuite dîné avec sa mère, ayant pour une fois une conversation sans pique ou rancœur, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Peut-être que le fait que son père soit absent y fut pour quelque chose.

Mais il était à présent deux heures du matin et il ne parvenait pas à dormir, un excès d'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines suite à la journée qu'il avait passée.

Il se releva, déclarant forfait face au sommeil qui n'arrivait pas et alluma son ordinateur. Il alla sur Facebook et fouina le mur d'Harry, découvrant un tas de photos de lui, ses amis et son parrain. Ils avaient même un chien qui s'appelait Patmol. C'était un gros chien noir qui avait vraiment l'air effrayant.

Sur son profil, il découvrit le lien d'une page Myspace que leur groupe avait créé. Il y accéda et écouta plusieurs de leurs chansons. La qualité du son n'était pas exceptionnelle, mais leur musique était comme toujours un vrai délice. Ils pouvaient varier avec les styles, reprendre de vieilles chansons, de nouvelles ou en créer des originales. Ils avaient réellement du talent. Il se demande si c'était ce qu'Harry voulait faire de sa vie plus tard, s'il voulait vivre de sa musique.

Mais penser au futur l'angoissa un peu, alors il décida de quitter la page et d'aller vérifier s'il n'avait pas reçu de mail. Au milieu d'un tas de publicités, il vit qu'il avait reçu un mail d'Harry avec une pièce jointe. Le cœur battant, il l'ouvrit.

**De: Harry J. Potter**

**A: Draco Malefoy**

**Le 20 Décembre à 00h36,**

**Objet : Tu dors ?**

J'ai passé une excellente journée… Pour te remercier, voici une chanson que j'ai enregistrée ce soir. C'est pour me faire pardonner des deux dernières qui n'étaient pas vraiment à ton avantage… :-)

Passe une bonne nuit.

H.

Il cliqua sur la pièce jointe et un doux air de guitare acoustique remplit la pièce avant que la voix d'Harry ne se fasse entendre.

**Settle down with me**  
_Installe-toi près de moi_  
**Cover me up**  
_Recouvre-moi_  
**Cuddle me in**  
_Serre-moi_  
**Lie down with me**  
_Allonge-toi près de moi_  
**And hold me in your arms**  
_Et tiens-moi dans tes bras_

**And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck**  
_Et ton Coeur contre mon torse, tes lèvres pressées contre mon cou_  
**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**  
_Je fonds pour tes yeux, mais ils ne me connaissent pas encore_  
**And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**  
_Et avec un sentiment que j'oublierai, je suis amoureux à présent_

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**  
_Embrasse-moi, tu veux être aimé_  
**You wanna be loved**  
_Tu veux être aimé_  
**You wanna be loved**  
_Tu veux être aimé_  
**This feels like falling in love **  
_Ce sentiment de tomber amoureux_  
**Falling in love**  
_Tomber amoureux  
_**We're falling in love**  
_Nous tombons amoureux_**  
**Quand la musique s'arrêta, Draco était tremblant. Il n'avait jamais cru possible de ressentir autant de sentiments en même temps. Il remit la chanson en route en sélectionna le mode repeat.

Il se saisit de son Smartphone et pianota un message à une vitesse ahurissante.

**Objet: Lie down with me?**

Tu es un pervers romantique Potter… Et je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillé, mais tu m'as totalement corrompu.

Dors bien.

D.

Il transféra le son sur son téléphone et alla se recoucher. Se laissant bercer par la musique, il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

**H&D**

_Je crois que… Je suis complètement fou de ce type.

_« Je pense que je l'avais compris mon pote. » Déclara Blaise à l'autre bout du fil. »_

_Non mais… J'ai l'impression de devenir cinglé, Blaise ! Dès qu'il fait quelque chose, je fonds. Regarde, l'autre fois, il a simplement mâchouillé un crayon en cours d'anglais. C'est dégueulasse, non ? Je ne supporte pas les gens qui font ça… Et là c'était juste incroyablement sexy.

_« Ouais, t'es atteint »_

_Mais compatis, bordel !

_« Ah, désolé. Merde Draco, t'es heureux, quelle plaie ! »_

_Je suis mort de rire, Blaise. Plié en deux.

_« Et t'as pensé à un cadeau ? »_

_Un cadeau ? Répéta-t-il, curieux.

_« Bah ouais, c'est la Saint-Valentin dans une semaine, Draco. »_

_...

_« T'es sérieux, là ? »_

_Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à fêter cette stupide saint-valentin, Blaise.

_« Il est du genre romantique, ton Harry ? »_

_Eh bien… Il est du genre à m'envoyer des chansons qu'il a écrites pour moi…

Blaise explosa de rire et Draco fronça les sourcils, vexé.

_« T'es dans la merde »_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ami, déjà ?

_« Tu serais perdu sans moi, voilà pourquoi. »_

_Rêve toujours. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver le cadeau ultra guimauve, quoi.

_« Bon courage » _

Blaise était encore en train de rire lorsque le blond raccrocha. Non mais franchement, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se prendre la tête pour un truc aussi futile. Une semaine ? C'était largement suffisant, il s'en préoccuperait plus tard. Il attrapa ses clefs de voiture et décida qu'il avait une chose plus importante à faire.

**H&D**

A bout de souffle, il se retira d'Harry et s'affala à ses côtés, encore tremblant. Le brun posa un bras possessif autour de sa taille et Draco nicha sa tête au creux de son cou.

_Je crois que je vais devenir accro.

_A moi ou à mon corps ? Demanda Harry, amusé.

_Hum. Les deux, je pense.

Cela ferait bientôt deux mois qu'ils étaient en couple, et l'attirance physique qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était à son apogée. Le désir qu'ils ressentaient était tellement palpable que Seamus avait carrément interdit à Draco de venir pendant les répètes. Il devait sûrement être en manque total, le pauvre.

_Ton parrain rentre bientôt ?

Il était vingt-heures et Draco savait que la boutique fermait à cette heure-ci, ce qui ne leur laissait que peu de temps avant que le blond ne doive rentrer chez lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Sirius Black n'avait pas vraiment l'air de l'apprécier.

_Non, lui et Remus ont été invité à un match de foot par des clients.

_Oh, on a encore un peu de temps alors, s'exclama Draco, satisfait.

_Même plus que ça. Le match est à Montpellier, ils ne rentrent que demain…

Draco se releva sur un coude et observa le brun.

_C'est une invitation ?

_Une proposition. Tu peux refuser, tu sais ?

Il rigola doucement et se positionna sur lui.

Il embrassa le contour de son visage, puis son cou. S'appuyant sur son avant-bras, il fit glisser son autre main du haut de son torse jusqu'à son flanc et la glissa dans son dos.

_Refuser une nuit avec toi serait une idée stupide.

Le brun lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, si bien que son cœur loupa un battement. Il se reprit et s'empara de sa bouche, le faisant gémir. Son sexe redevint immédiatement dur et il fit des mouvements sur son corps de va-et-vient, en se disant qu'effectivement, il était définitivement foutu.

**H&D**

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Quand il se réveillera le lendemain – s'il parvenait à s'endormir – il ne manquerait pas d'appeler Blaise pour le tuer par téléphone.

Il devait sûrement être trois ou quatre heures du matin, et incapable de fermer l'œil. Harry était blotti dans ses bras, profondément endormi. Les mots que son meilleur ami avait prononcés plus tôt dans la journée le taraudaient. _Fichue Saint-Valentin._

Blaise avait raison, il était dans la merde, car Potter était un putain de romantique.

Mais il savait qu'il avait des limites à ne pas franchir… Il ne s'abaisserait pas à offrir des fleurs qui ne manqueraient pas de faner quelques jours plus tard. Des chocolats… trop banal. Un CD ? Qui achète des CD de nos jours ? Il allait quand même pas lui offrir une clé USB avec des MP3…

Sa tête allait exploser. Il repoussa délicatement le brun qui ne se réveilla même pas et se releva, bien décidé à trouver de l'inspiration dans les affaires du brun.

Il longea la chambre, regardant les étagères, son bureau. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais après tout, c'était pour une bonne cause, non ?

Il s'assit dans la chaise de bureau, alluma la petite lampe et ouvrit doucement un des tiroirs. Une boite métallique attira son attention et sans bruit, il l'ouvrit.

Un paquet de photo se trouvait à l'intérieur. Curieux, il s'en empara et commença à les regarder une par une. Il en avait déjà vu la plupart sur son profil Facebook. Mais il y en avait d'autre qu'il découvrait, notamment des photos de ses parents.

C'était fou ce qu'il ressemblait à son père… A part ses yeux, qui étaient des copies conformes de ceux de sa mère. Ils étaient beaux, vraiment. De ce qu'il voyait sur les photos, il pouvoir presque sentir l'amour qu'il y avait dans cette famille. Il se sentit triste, triste qu'Harry n'ait pas pu profiter de tout cet amour.

Quand il arriva à la fin, il voulut reposer la pile de photos, mais remarqua qu'il en avait loupé une qui était restée collée au fond. Quand il vit ce qu'il y avait dessus, son ventre se serra violemment.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

La voix endormie du brun le fit sursauter. Il reposa rapidement les photos dans la boite et la rangea dans le tiroir.

_T'était en train de fouiller dans mes affaires ?

La voix d'Harry se fit dure. Cela lui rappela le début de l'année scolaire, quand il était allé lui parler devant la boutique de son parrain.

_Je cherchais… Je cherchais un crayon.

Harry haussa les sourcils, sceptique.

_Il y en a sur le bureau, juste devant toi.

Draco se retourna et vit qu'effectivement, il y en avait 4 ou 5 juste devant ses yeux.

_Oh, j'avais pas vu.

_Fous toi de ma gueule.

Il se leva et enfila un boxer avant de se poster devant lui.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

_Juste des photos… Je suis désolé, ok ?

Le regard du brun était dur. Il était en colère. Il savait que son idée était stupide.

Il se leva et posa sur mains sur les épaules nues d'Harry mais celui-ci était extrêmement tendu.

_Ecoute… je cherchais de l'inspiration pour…

_Pour… ?

_C'est humiliant.

_Pas plus que de remarquer que ton copain fouille dans tes affaires personnelles en pleine nuit, tu peux me croire.

_Je cherchais de l'inspiration pour un cadeau de Saint-Valentin, d'accord ? Lui cria-t-il presque.

La colère d'Harry fut remplacée par de la surprise, puis par de la gêne.

_Oh.

_Oui, oh. Répliqua-t-il agacé. Alors désolé, j'aurais pas dû fouiller… Mais j'avais aucune idée de ce qui te plairait…

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa chastement.

_Désolé de m'être emporté. Tu reviens te coucher ? Tu pourras toujours demander conseils aux autres demain, si tu veux…

_J'y ai pas pensé… dit-il en détournant les yeux. Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Ils retournèrent s'allonger et Harry se blottit à nouveau contre lui. Mais Draco n'arriverait pas à dormir, il en était certain. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu sur cette putain de photo.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était des réponses à ses questions, et la première qu'il avait envie de lui poser, c'était pourquoi est-ce qu'il gardait une photo de lui et de Seamus qui s'embrassaient au fond d'une boite métallique dans un tiroir, juste en dessous de photos de ses parents ?

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent. ça mérite bien un petit avis, non? (Eh ouais, j'en profite).**

**Merci à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre si vite, et merci à Nanola et Archimède (à qui est toujours dédiée cette histoire ^^), juste parce qu'elles sont folles! **

**Je publierai sûrement le chapitre 7 mercredi (voire mardi si j'ai le temps). D'ici là, merci d'avoir lu. **

Leylah


	8. Chapitre 7 : The Kill

Hey ! Désolé pour le petit retard. J'ai emménagé avec mon chéri le week-end dernier et je n'ai toujours pas Internet (Il n'ont même pas construit les lignes téléphoniques là où on est, c'est pour dire).

Donc, je profite d'être dans mon ancien chez moi pour vous poster ce chapitre.

Désolé pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu. Un emménagement, c'est vraiment HORRIBLE. J'ai mal partout et je suis totalement crevée. Mais je tiens à dire que vos reviews m'ont réellement transportés de joie ! Merci.

Bon allez, je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : The Kill

**Chanson à écouter : 30 second to Mars – The Kill**

Harry sentait bien que quelque chose clochait. Cela faisait deux jours que Draco avait dormi chez lui et il semblait bizarre depuis. Il était arrivé énervé au lycée ce matin et avait été distant, l'embrassant à peine. Il semblait sans arrêt dans ses pensées et était désagréable avec tout le monde. Il n'avait compris son comportement que le midi pendant le repas. Seamus avait demandé au blond ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui, et Draco lui avait explicitement dit d'aller voir ailleurs.

_Putain Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il a ton mec sérieux ?

_Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? S'énerva le blond. Il y a que j'aurais peut-être aimé qu'on n'omette pas de me dire certaines choses, comme le fait qu'Harry est ton ex, par exemple ! Cria-t-il en se levant, menaçant.

_Wow, calme-toi. S'exclama Seamus en se levant à son tour.

_Que je me calme ? Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

Théodore et Dean s'étaient levés à leur tour, prêts à intervenir si cela dégénérait. Harry fit de même et essaya de calmer Draco.

_Mais en quoi ça te regarde qu'Harry soit mon ex ou pas ? On est plus ensemble, c'est pas un secret d'Etat non plus !

Draco repoussa Harry d'un geste brusque et sa colère s'amplifia.

_Si, c'est un PUTAIN de problème quand ton mec cache une photo de son ex dans une putain de boîte au fond de son bureau !

Harry se décomposa. Une foule s'était rassemblée autour d'eux, excitée par l'embrouille.

_Mais t'es un psychopathe ! S'égosilla Seamus. Tu fouilles dans les affaires d'Harry maintenant ?

_CA SUFFIT PUTAIN.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry qui venait d'hurler.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Résonna la voix de Dumbledore à l'autre bout de la grande salle.

Les élèves s'éloignèrent peu à peu. Harry avait la tête qui tournait et il était en colère. Draco avait pété un plomb et avait réussi à l'humilier devant tout le lycée.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et Draco s'en alla, furieux.

**H&D**

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés un mot, ni un regard tout le reste de la journée. Il commençait à bien connaitre le blond, et savait qu'il avait beaucoup de fierté, mais il n'irait pas s'excuser. Il en était hors de question.

Dès qu'il rentra chez lui, il se précipita dans sa chambre pour voir sur quelle photo il était tombé. Il ouvrit la boîte et dû attendre la dernière pour comprendre la réaction de Draco.

Il avait complètement oublié cette photo. Seamus et lui avait eu une histoire qui avait duré 8 mois, il y a deux années de cela, quand ils avaient quinze ans. Il avait été sa première fois, et leur histoire avait été assez sympa, mais ils s'étaient rendu-compte qu'ils ne s'accordaient absolument pas. Ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord et étaient restés amis. C'était aussi bête que cela.

Sauf que sur cette photo, ils étaient torse-nus et s'embrassaient dans le lit d'Harry. Il avait caché cette photo ici car il avait peur que son parrain tombe dessus.

Mais même s'il comprenait que le blond ait pu être blessé, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de réagir comme il l'avait fait.

**H&D**

Abattu, il s'était affalé devant la télévision en attendant que son parrain rentre du travail.

_T'as pas des révisions, toi ? Lui dit-il.

_Hermione, sort de ce corps.

_N'empêche heureusement qu'elle est là… Tiens, j'ai ramené un poulet rôti et des pommes dauphines.

_Hin hin.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, déposa les sachets sur la table et alla s'asseoir à côté de son filleul.

_ça ne va pas ?

_Pas vraiment.

_Tu t'es engueulé avec l'autre ?

_Il a un prénom, tu sais.

_Mphf.

_Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas trop… Je me demande bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

_L'expérience m'a appris à me méfier des Malefoy.

_Pourquoi ?

_Longue histoire.

Le ton qu'il employa dissuada Harry d'en demander plus.

_Dis Harry, Célia aurait besoin d'aide pour le jour de la saint-valentin. Elle a des tonnes de fleurs à livrer et son chauffeur s'est mis en congé maladie à la dernière minute.

_Laisse-moi deviner, Remus a gracieusement proposé mon aide, c'est ça ?

Sirius sourit et opina.

_Va falloir qu'il se décide à l'inviter à dîner celui-là… Mais bon, a priori je suis libre, donc tu pourras dire à Remus qu'il a une bonne excuse pour aller la voir.

**H&D**

Le vendredi arriva sans que la situation ne s'améliore. Draco et Harry s'évitaient et cela agaçait leurs amis qui voyaient clairement qu'ils en souffraient tous les deux. Et vu que l'ambiance entre Draco et Seamus était encore tendue, le blond préférait s'éloigner un peu. Il avait ignoré tous les appels de ses amis, même de Blaise. Harry, lui, n'avait même pas essayé de le joindre. Et dès qu'ils essayaient d'amener le sujet avec lui, il l'esquivait ou leur faisait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

Le vendredi soir, Blaise avait décidé de le harceler. Au bout du quinzième appel, il décrocha.

_Si je ne réponds pas, c'est forcément que je n'ai pas envie de parler, tu ne crois pas ?

«_ Ou alors c'est parce qu'on t'a kidnappé, on sait jamais _»

_T'es con.

« _Bon, tant qu'à faire, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? _»

_Non, ça ira.

« _Laisse-moi deviner. Tu t'es engueulé avec Harry, c'est ça ? _»

_Même pas. Enfin si, on peut dire ça.

« _Et si t'as pas envie d'en parler, c'est parce que t'as tout fait foirer, c'est ça ? _»

_Tu me saoules.

« _Oui moi aussi je t'aime. Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? _»

Draco soupira. De toute façon, il n'allait pas le lâcher, alors il lui raconta tout du début à la fin, n'omettant aucun détail.

_Si c'est pour me répéter que j'ai tout fait foirer c'est pas la peine.

«_ Ok. _»

_Mais il n'avait pas à me cacher ça.

« _Je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi il t'en aurait parlé… T'es vraiment possessif, c'est fou. _»

_Rien que de les imaginer tous les deux, ça me tue.

« _T'as déjà remarqué des comportements ambigus entre eux deux ? _»

_Non.

« _Et bien ça doit être de l'histoire très ancienne alors… Et le fait qu'il ait gardé une photo… bah, je vois pas en quoi c'est mal. Moi ce que je pense, c'est que ça t'a rendu jaloux et que t'as flippé _»

_J'aurais bien aimé savoir qu'ils avaient été ensemble… C'est trop demandé ?

« _T'imagines si tu devais lui faire la liste de tous les mecs avec qui t'as couché ? Enfin tu me diras, faudrait déjà que tu te souviennes de leurs prénoms… _»

_Ta gueule Blaise.

Mais il sut à cet instant que son meilleur ami avait raison. Il avait réagi de manière surdimensionnée.

« _Oublie pas, faut que t'arrêtes de flipper un peu. C'est normal d'être jaloux, comme ça, mais va falloir apprendre à contrôler ta testostérone, vieux. _»

Le blond raccrocha, jurant contre son boulet de meilleur ami. Maintenant qu'il était soulagé vis-à-vis de la photo, il allait devoir régler la situation avec Harry car il était hors de question qu'il le perde.

**H&D**

Harry était épuisé. Il s'était levé aux aurores pour aller aider Célia, qui avait été soulagé qu'il soit là. Il avait passé sa journée en voiture, à livrer des fleurs dans tous les coins. Ses jambes étaient gonflées et il avait mal au crâne. Il venait d'arriver à la dernière adresse de livraison, soulagé de voir enfin la fin arriver. C'était une immense demeure, plutôt ancienne. Il l'avait déjà vu, mais ne savait absolument pas qui y habitait. Sûrement des riches qui passaient la plupart du temps en voyage d'affaire. Il sonna, et une voix féminine lui intima d'entrer. Il dut marcher deux bonnes minutes pour arriver à l'imposante porte d'entrée. Il frappa deux coups et attendit patiemment pour qu'on lui ouvre, histoire qu'il puisse en finir.

La porte grinça et une femme d'un certain âge le fit entrer en souriant.

_Madame ne va pas tarder, je vous prie d'attendre dans le petit salon.

Elle le laissa planté là, comme s'il était censé savoir où se trouvait ce fichu petit salon. Des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier et il leva la tête.

Harry fronça les sourcils et failli lâcher le bouquet sous la surprise. Son vis-à-vis s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier quand il le vit également.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Draco ?

_Euh… J'habite ici… ?

_Oh.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Effectivement, ça ne l'étonnait même pas.

_J'imagine donc que ce bouquet n'est pas pour moi ?

_Hum. J'aide Célia… enfin, la fleuriste, tu sais… Pour la Saint-Valentin, quoi. Répondit-il, gêné.

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer.

_Tu pourrais me… enfin, où est le petit salon ?

Le blond finit de descendre l'escalier et se dirigea vers une autre pièce. Harry décida de le suivre, se sentant stupide et mal à l'aise.

_Je t'en prie assieds-toi. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

_Monsieur Draco, laissez-moi m'en occuper, vous n'avez pas à le faire.

Harry faillit rire de la situation… « Monsieur Draco » ?

_Ne vous inquiétez-pas, je ne reste pas… je suis juste là pour donner ce bouquet à une Narcissa résidant à cette adresse…

_Emmanuelle, pourriez-vous demander à Mère de venir, s'il-vous-plait ?

Quand la dame s'en alla, les laissant seuls, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Mère…Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre, j'te jure.

_Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de l'appeler maman. Une fois je l'ai fait, je me suis fait punir par mon père. C'est trop familier, tu saisis ? Rétorqua le blond d'une voix dure avant de disparaitre.

_Draco, attends !

Mais quand il voulut le suivre, une femme blonde pénétra dans la pièce, l'en empêchant.

_Euh. Bonjour, Madame…Malefoy ?

La femme lui sourit… sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

_J'ai une livraison de fleurs pour vous…

Il lui tendit le bouquet, mais elle ne s'en saisit pas.

_Emmanuelle ! Cria-t-elle.

La dame de tout à l'heure réapparut et s'empara du bouquet sans un mot avant de disparaitre à nouveau.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

_Vous êtes Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui Madame. Comment…

_Sirius…comment va-t-il ? Ses traits s'étaient adoucis, ce qui surprit le brun.

_Euh… très bien en fait. Je lui passerais le bonjour, si vous le souhaitez.

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

_Eh bien… d'accord. Répondit-il, confus. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, madame.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire une révérence, ou quoi. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en sa direction et se retira.

_Attendez… J'ai l'impression que vous connaissez bien mon fils…

Ses joues devinrent rouges.

_Oui, du lycée.

_Oui, bien sûr. C'est bizarre… Il ne m'a pourtant jamais parlé de vous.

Son cœur se serra. Même s'il savait que ses parents n'acceptaient pas son homosexualité et que c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il l'avait passé sous silence… Cela le blessait, au fond.

Il remarqua que Draco était revenu et l'observait de loin.

_Sûrement parce que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance…

Il sourit tristement à la mère de Draco et quitta la pièce.

**H&D**

_Harry, attends ! ATTENDS !

_Tu veux vraiment te donner en spectacle devant ta mère ? Rétorqua-t-il, sans s'arrêter pour autant. C'est fou comme le chemin qui menait au portail était long.

Draco courut pour se mettre devant lui et l'arrêta, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

_Je m'en fous. Ecoutes Harry, je suis désolé d'accord ?

_Me voir humilié devant tout le lycée ne te suffisait pas ? Maintenant ta mère, sérieusement ?

_Mais j'y suis pour rien, moi !

_Ecoute Draco… Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher.

_Non. Il retira ses mains de lui, comme si ses épaules le brûlaient. Dis pas ça Harry.

_Non mais à quoi tu t'attendais ?

_Je sais que j'ai craqué au lycée… Que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant, que je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver… Mais là, j'y suis pour rien, d'accord ? Tu sais très bien comment sont mes relations avec mes parents… Je ne peux pas… Bordel, Harry !

_ça ne rime à rien tout ça… C'était génial, mais dans quelques mois, le lycée sera terminé, on fera chacun notre vie et visiblement, ça ne pourra jamais marcher sur du long terme. On appartient à deux mondes complètement différents, ce n'est juste… pas possible.

_T'es sûr de toi ?

Draco serrait les dents, se retenant d'hurler. Son cœur était déchiré à l'intérieur, il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Harry détourna les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

_J'en sais rien.

_T'as intérêt à être sûr, parce que si tu arrêtes tout, on ne reviendra pas en arrière.

_Je sais plus…

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'impression de faire une grosse connerie, mais en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à supporter tout cela…

_Et puis merde. T'as gagné, j'abandonne.

Le brun regarda Draco sans comprendre. Le regard de celui-ci était triste, faible. Il se détourna de lui et reprit le chemin vers chez lui, sans un regard en arrière, laissant Harry complètement pétrifié.

**H&D**

_Mi-Avril_

Son Ipod dans les oreilles, Harry était allongé dans l'herbe, à leur coin habituel. Le soleil de Printemps lui caressait le visage et il soupira d'aise. Le mois de Juin approchait à grand pas, et le baccalauréat avec lui. Ce soir, ils seraient en vacances et ils pourraient enfin souffler un peu de toute cette pression qu'ils subissaient. Ils allaient devoir réviser, mais aussi se reposer et s'amuser un peu.

Sirius avait décidé de laisser la boutique à Remus durant ces deux semaines et de partir réaliser un de ses grands rêves : traverser la route 66 en moto.

Il avait économisé pendant tant d'années pour le faire… Il avait été sceptique de laisser son filleul seul alors que le bac approchait, mais Remus lui avait promis de passer le voir souvent et de le surveiller. Hermione l'avait également rassuré en lui montrant le planning chargé de révisions qu'elle avait établi.

Il rouvrit les yeux, aveuglé un instant par le soleil. Seamus jouait de la guitare, travaillant la dernière musique qu'ils avaient créée et qu'ils joueraient le soir-même pour les vacances. Ron et Dean lui donnaient des conseils, et Hermione lisait un magazine, sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Il regarda aux alentours. Même s'il essayait de s'en empêcher, il n'arrivait jamais à passer plus de dix minutes sans le chercher des yeux.

Suite à leur rupture, Daphné et Théo avait un peu suivis Draco qui ne voulait plus rester près du brun, ce qui était compréhensible, en quelque sorte. Ils essayaient quand même de se parler, au détour d'un couloir, mais ce n'était plus pareil.

Draco était venu s'excuser auprès de Seamus. Ce dernier avait été plutôt surpris, mais avait accepté ses excuses.

Il le repéra, juste en face de lui. Il était assis avec Daphné et ils rigolaient. Voir son sourire lui fit mal. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment ils avaient pu passer d'un tel état de bonheur à une ignorance totale.

Il y avait bien de nombreux regards qu'ils s'adressaient… Mais que pensait-il réellement ? Etait-il passé à autre chose ? Avait-il des remords ?

Durant les premières semaines, Harry avait été complètement déprimé. Il avait loupé les cours pendant deux semaines et avait totalement foiré son bac blanc. Draco paraissait si…impassible que cela le rendait malade. Il avait l'impression que leur rupture n'atteignait que lui… A croire qu'il s'était inventé leur histoire. Au bout de quelques temps, il s'était repris, se disant que de toute façon, cela passerait.

Mais deux mois après, la douleur était toujours aussi vive et insupportable.

Draco tourna son regard vers lui, et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent durant un long moment, comme s'ils essayaient de se faire passer un message.

_Harry ?

Le brun détourna le regard du blond et se concentra sur Dean qui lui demandait son avis sur l'air de guitare qu'ils venaient d'améliorer.

**H&D**

_Je vous demande d'acclamer le groupe que vous aimez tous… THE GRIFFINDORS !

Les lycéens et autres personnes qui avaient été invités hurlèrent d'impatience, attendant que les membres du groupe montent sur scène.

Draco était nerveux. Il se savait particulièrement faible quand il voyait Harry sur scène… La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, il l'avait quasiment violé sur place !

_ça va, vieux ?

Heureusement, Blaise était là.

_Ouais, ça va, le rassura-t-il. Je suis content que tu sois venu pour les vacances.

_Et moi alors ! Les françaises, y a que ça de vrai ! De toute façon ma mère est partie avec son énième mari en lune de miel, alors… Autant venir voir mon frère ! S'exclama-t-il en posa son bras sur ses épaules.

Sauf qu'Harry fut témoin de la scène.

_Dis Draco, le mec qui me fusille du regard, c'est Harry ?

Le blond tourna la tête dans la direction qu'indiquait son ami et fut horrifié par le regard que le brun arborait.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Blaise, ne sachant même pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, vu qu'ils n'étaient même plus ensembles.

_Et bien, ça promet ! Rit Blaise. Je suis impatient de faire sa connaissance.

_Arrêtes tes conneries… lui intima-t-il alors que le groupe rejoignait leurs instruments.

Harry se rapprocha du micro et fit un test.

_ça va Hogwarts ?

De grands cris enthousiastes lui répondirent.

_Ce soir, on va vous jouer une nouvelle compo originale, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Cria-t-il, tout sourire. N'oubliez pas, si vous voulez acheter nos CD, ils sont dispos à côté des vestiaires.

Hermione toussa dans son propre micro.

_Ah oui… et l'argent récolté ira à l'association pour la sauvegarde des poussins d'Afrique.

_Des LIONS d'Afrique ! Rectifia-t-elle

_Peu importe… s'exclama-t-il, faisant rire toute la salle. Vous êtes prêts ?

Tout le monde hurla de nouveau, et la musique débuta par Seamus à la guitare et Ron à la batterie. Puis Harry commença à chanter juste après.

**What if I wanted to break**

_Et si j'avais envie de craquer_

**Laugh it all off in your... ****Face**

_Rire de tout cela dans ta… gueule_

**What would you do ?**

_Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_

**What if I fell to the floor**

_Et si je tombais par terre_

**Couldn't tell this anymore**

_Je ne pourrais pas le dire désormais_

**What would you do, do, do ?**

_Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, ferais, ferais ?_

**Come break me down**

_Viens me briser_

**Bury me, bury me**

_Enterres-moi, enterres-moi_

**I am finished with you**

_J'en ai fini avec toi_

Blaise était stupéfait. Lui aussi avait un groupe à l'internat et ils n'étaient pas trop mal. Mais eux, ils étaient réellement doués. Cependant, il sentait que son meilleur ami ne se sentait pas vraiment bien. Il fallait dire que les paroles étaient assez explicites et qu'Harry semblait décidé à le fixer en les chantant.

**What if I wanted to fight**

_Et si je voulais me battre_

**Beg for the rest of my life !**

_Revenir pour le reste de ma vie !_

**What would you do ?**

_Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_

**You say you wanted more**

_Tu dis que tu voulais plus_

**What are you waiting for**

_Mais qu'attends-tu_

**I'm not running from you**

_Je ne te fuis pas_

**Come break me down**

_Viens me briser_

**Bury me, bury me**

_Enterres-moi, enterres-moi_

**I am finished with you**

_J'en ai fini avec toi_

**Look in my eyes**

_Regarde dans mes yeux_

**You're killing me, killing me**

_Tu me tues, tu me tues_

**All I wanted was you**

_Tout ce que je voulais c'était toi_

Il fallait avouer qu'ils assuraient. Ils savaient mettre l'ambiance. Les lycéens d'Hogwarts étaient en effervescence, et quand la chanson s'arrêta, ils hurlèrent leur mécontentement.

_ça vous a plu ? Cria Harry et en tendant le micro vers le public qui s'empressa d'hurler.

_Ok, continua Hermione, on reviendra vous jouer un autre morceau plus tard dans la soirée !

Les cris d'indignation reprirent mais la sono se ralluma sur le dernier Bruno Mars et tout le monde se mit à danser. Draco ne pouvait plus supporter tout ce bruit et cette foule. Il prévint Blaise et se dirigea à l'extérieur du centre pour respirer un peu.

Deux mois qu'il endurait la souffrance de sa rupture avec Harry. Jamais il ne s'était autant ouvert à quelqu'un, et au final, il s'était fait avoir. Il lui avait dit des choses que personne ne savait et il avait été trop lâche pour se battre et que cela fonctionne. Il avait attendu pendant deux mois qu'Harry revienne, s'il s'était battu, il aurait tout oublié.

_Draco ?

La voix d'Harry le fit sursauter.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le brun sembla hésiter.

_Qui c'est, ce type qui était avec toi tout à l'heure ?

Draco allait répondre, mais quelqu'un le devança.

_Son copain, répliqua Blaise en français avec un accent anglais prononcé qui fit rire Draco.

Harry sembla pétrifié, puis Blaise avança et se mit à rire avant de reparler – en anglais cette fois-ci – et selon Draco, c'était préférable.

__Je plaisante. Je suis Blaise. Tu dois être Harry, c'est ça ? _

Le brun se détendit légèrement et serra la main que le noir lui tendait.

__Oui, c'est ça, répondit-il en anglais. C'est cool que tu sois venu en France. Tu es venu voir Draco ?_

__Ouais, faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui, n'est-ce pas ? _

__Blaise, la ferme,_ intervint le blond, vexé qu'on prenne sa défense.

__C'est Draco qui m'a quitté, je ne vois pas ce qu'on me reproche. _Répondit tout de même Harry sur la défensive.

__Draco, tu peux nous laisser deux minutes s'il te plait ? _

__Je ne bougerais pas d'ici. _

__Très bien_, soupira Blaise.

Il indiqua un coin plus reculé à Harry qui comprit le message et le suivit. Draco comprit et rentra dans le centre, les laissant seuls.

__Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda Blaise au brun.

__Il m'a très bien fait comprendre qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. _

__Ecoutes, il a tout fait de travers… Il m'a tout raconté, mais c'est la première fois qu'il tombe amoureux, il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'a jamais été aimé par personne, à part moi, mais c'est autre chose. _

__Je n'ai pas besoin de son meilleur ami pour me dire quoi faire_, s'énerva presque le brun.

__Ah bon, t'attends quoi alors ? Que le lycée se termine, peut-être ? _

__Il ne veut plus de moi. _

Blaise rigola.

__Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tout ce qu'il attend, c'est que tu retournes le voir. _

Harry ne répondit rien. Il mourait d'envie d'aller le retrouver, mais il savait que ça ne serait pas aussi simple que ça.

__Merci Blaise. _

__Je le fais pour Draco. Toi, tu dois encore faire tes preuves. _

Cela aurait presque effrayé Harry si Blaise n'avait ce sourire en coin. Ils retournèrent dans le centre et se séparèrent. Quand il trouva enfin Draco, il était en train de discuter avec Hermione près du buffet. Il s'approcha, mais quand le blond le vit arriver, il s'excusa auprès de la jeune fille et s'éloigna. Harry se dépêcha de le rattraper et le retourna vers lui.

_On peut aller parler ? Au calme. Lui dit-il à l'oreille pour qu'il puisse l'entendre malgré la musique.

Le sentir si proche de lui fit tourner la tête. Il acquiesça et le suivit dans les couloirs du centre. Il le fit entrer dans une salle qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Elle était remplie de ballons en tout genre, sûrement pour le sport.

Draco alla s'asseoir sur une pile de tapis de gym qui traînaient et attendit.

_Je suis désolé.

_J'ai l'impression qu'on passe notre temps à nous excuser. S'exclama le blond. Je ne sais pas si ça sert à grand-chose.

_En fait t'as raison, je suis tout sauf désolé.

_Pardon ?

_Je me fous de tout ce qui a pu se passer, de tout ce qu'il y a eu, de ce qu'il pourrait y avoir ou non plus tard… J'en peux plus.

_Et donc tu me fais venir pour me dire à nouveau que c'est fini ? Tu viens de me le chanter, j'ai saisis. Lança le blond, amer en descendant de son perchoir et en voulant quitter la salle.

_Non, quand je dis que je n'en peux plus, rétorqua Harry en le retenant par le bras, c'est que je ne peux plus rester loin de toi.

_Oh.

Le blond ne bougea pas, digérant la nouvelle.

_Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît.

Il regarda ses yeux verts qui semblaient le supplier. Deux choix s'offraient à lui : partir de cette pièce et faire comprendre à Harry que le récupérer ne serait pas aussi simple, ou l'embrasser comme il mourait d'envie de le faire et décider de tout oublier et recommencer à zéro.

Le temps s'écoula, et quand Harry raffermit sa prise sur son bras, il ne put résister et fondit sur ses lèvres.

Leur baiser fut fougueux, le désir les irradiant, comme s'ils s'étaient retenus durant plusieurs années. Harry enleva la chemise de Draco et alla l'allonger sur les tapis où il s'était assis quelques instants plus tôt.

_Je te préviens, si tu me fais une prise de conscience, je fais un meurtre, grogna le brun.

_ça ne risque pas d'arriver, répondit le blond, avec un sourire en coin, tout en enlevant le tee-shirt de son amant.

**H&D**

_Bonjour

_Jour'

Harry sourit et enlaça fortement le blond.

_Je ne vais pas m'envoler, tu sais.

_On ne sait jamais.

_On ferait mieux de se lever.

_Tu vois, tu veux déjà partir… Bouda le brun.

_J'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend chez moi je te rappelle… Il va me le faire payer si je le laisse toute une matinée avec mes parents.

_Hum… gémit Harry, pas prêt à le laisser s'en aller. Une petite heure ne va pas le tuer…

_Tu sous-estimes mes parents…

_Non… je pense pouvoir m'en faire une petite idée.

_Hum. Désolé à propos de ça… Elle a vraiment dépassé les bornes. Je pense qu'elle a dû tomber sur mon Iphone…

_Quel rapport ? Le questionna Harry en se reculant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Draco soupira et tendit son téléphone à Harry.

Le brun fit glisser l'onglet de déverrouillage et tomba sur une photo de lui en fond d'écran. Il tenait sa guitare et semblait chanter.

_Tu l'as prise quand ?

_ Avant qu'on ne devienne ami. En fait je venais te voir chanter presque tous les soirs, et une fois, après que les autres soient partis, tu as chanté une chanson… Magnifique. Je ne me souviens plus trop des paroles, mais je sais que c'est le fait de te voir chanter ce soir-là qui m'a décidé à revenir te parler. J'ai su que tu en valais la peine.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa, touché.

_Je m'en souviens. Ce soir-là, j'avais vraiment espéré que tu sois là. La chanson, c'est _Let him go. _

_Elle était vraiment très belle.

Draco posa sa tête contre son torse.

_Well you only need the light, when it's burning low,  
Only need the sun when it starts to snow,  
Only know you love him when you let him go…_

Draco sourit contre sa peau. Il sentait la voix d'Harry résonner contre son oreille.

_Only know, you've been high when you're feeling low,  
Only hate the road, when you're missing home,  
Only know you love him when you let him go…_

Son cœur battait vite, et il se dit à cet instant qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

_Tu m'as manqué…

Il entendit le cœur du brun s'accélérer et sourit encore plus.

Oui, définitivement le bon choix.

**A suivre …**

* * *

Plus que deux chapitres… J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. Je publierai sûrement le prochain ce week-end, vu que j'aurais accès à Internet chez mes parents, mais tout dépend de ma bêta. Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment géniaux.

Leylah.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Summer Paradise

La suite, le lendemain. C'est pas magnifique, ça ? En fait, je préférais vous le publier maintenant, sinon vous ne l'auriez eu que lundi ou mardi. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pourrez remercier ma bêta pour son travail rapide (et toujours aussi efficace !). Elle est géniale ! (Mis à part que je pense sincèrement qu'un jour, elle va me séquestrer pour que j'arrête d'écrire « ça » au lieu de « cela ». Bah ouais, c'est pas français il paraît… Eh bien je pense que **ÇA** devrait exister, non mais oh.

Bon, voilà. Je vous présente l'avant-dernier chapitre d'Hogwarts. Merci encore pour vos reviews !

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Summer paradise

Huit jours étaient passés et Blaise fut accueilli chaleureusement par le groupe, mais Draco n'en attendait pas moins d'eux. Hermione fut excitée de prouver à tout le monde ses talents en anglais et le blond, lui, retrouvait un peu son frère. Avec lui ici, ses amis et Harry à ses côtés il se sentait vraiment comblé.

Le parrain d'Harry étant parti aux Etats-Unis, ils venaient tous squatter chez le brun pour réviser, soit pour se détendre. Quand ils en avaient marre d'être enfermés, ils s'installaient dans le jardin, comme maintenant et s'allongeaient dans l'herbe au soleil.

Hermione et Blaise discutaient des musées de Londres. Il essaya de ne pas rire, sachant que les réponses évasives de son ami était dues au fait qu'il connaissait bien plus les boites de nuit que les lieux culturels.

Ron et Seamus essayaient tant bien que mal de suivre, buvant les paroles de Blaise, mais ils semblaient totalement paumés, demandant sans arrêts à Hermione de traduire.

_Ron, ton niveau en anglais me désespère ! T'as qu'à utiliser Google traduction !

_Mais vous parlez trop vite ! S'exclama ce dernier, désemparé.

Dean, qui était occupé depuis le début de l'après-midi à taper sur son téléphone, s'esclaffa, attirant les foudres du rouquin.

_Toi t'as pas intérêt à la ramener, j'ai toujours pas digéré le fait que tu te tapais ma sœur !

Dean devint cramoisi.

_Je ne me tape pas ta sœur !

_Ah ouais ! Et à qui t'envoies des textos depuis des heures ? A ta mère, peut-être ? S'énerva-t-il.

_Hey les mecs, calmez-vous… Intervint Seamus, ce qui lui valut deux regards noirs.

Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix et soupira.

_C'est ma PETITE SŒUR BORDEL !

_Merde Ron, intervint Théo qui lui n'avait aucun scrupule à se faire engueuler, elle a dix-sept ans ta sœur, elle fait ce qu'elle veut de son cul.

Tout le monde explosa de rire et Ron prit un air horrifié. Ses joues devinrent dangereusement rouges mais il ne rétorqua rien, préférant visiblement faire la gueule.

__Je crois que j'ai compris les mots « sœur » et « cul », je me trompe ? _

__Non, t'as bien compris. La sœur de Ron sort avec Dean et il n'accepte pas trop qu'on touche à sa sœur adorée…_

_ça ne te dérangeait pas quand ta sœur était raide dingue d'Harry, répliqua Dean, vexé.

_Mais c'est normal, HARRY EST GAY PUTAIN !

__Oh, j'ai compris là aussi, il a dit qu'Harry était gay. _

Les rires redoublèrent, même Hermione ne put se retenir.

Draco embrassa la tempe du brun, qui secouait la tête, désespéré d'être mis au milieu de leur dispute.

En une semaine, ils avaient eu le temps de se retrouver et de discuter. Ces deux mois séparés leur avaient fait prendre conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, pour l'instant. Ils n'étaient pas naïfs, le bac approchait, et dieu seul savait ce qu'ils feraient l'année prochaine. D'un commun accord, ils ne parlaient pas de leur choix d'orientation post-bac, que ce soit Hermione, Harry, Théo ou un autre. Ils avaient décidés de faire des choix individuellement, sans être influencés par la décision des autres.

Draco, pour sa part, avait décidé de rester en France, mais de monter sur Paris pour rentrer à l'Institut d'Etudes Politiques de la capitale. Ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé à ses parents, mais il savait d'ores et déjà que son père approuverait son choix. Pas qu'il le fasse pour lui, mais il espérait que son choix de carrière les rapprocherait un peu.

Harry se redressa et s'éloigna vers la maison. Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il tenait sa guitare acoustique dans sa main.

_ça vous dit des reprises ? Demanda-t-il, surexcité.

Il adorait le voir aussi insouciant. Il l'admira quelques instants, son sourire lui réchauffait le cœur. Daphné était déjà en train de s'enflammer en parlant d'un barbecue et de chansons autour d'un feu avec des Chamallows. Blaise ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se disait, mais ses yeux pétillèrent en voyant la guitare.

Harry débuta quelques accords que le groupe reconnu immédiatement. C'était une chanson qui passait souvent à la radio en ce moment et même Blaise la connaissait, vu qu'elle venait d'un groupe anglo-saxon.

**Mon cœur s'enfonce et je m'envole dans cet avion qui m'emmène loin de toi  
Et j'ai du mal à croire qu'on se quitte  
Dis-moi que c'est bien la dernière fois  
Mais un jour  
Je te retrouverai ici  
Mon amour  
Sous l'ombre des palmiers**

Dès que le refrain arriva, Blaise se mit à chanter les paroles en anglais, en cœur avec presque tout le groupe. Même Daphné, Théo et Ron qui chantaient faux, ce qui fit rire Hermione et Dean.

**Cause i remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
****Le soleil effleurait ta peau  
****On chante la-ta-ta-ta-ta  
****Je ne pense qu'à retourner****  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And i'll be there in a heartbeat  
(Quick time, quick time girl) oh, oh  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
(Quick time, quick time girl) oh, oh  
**

Harry reprit le second couplet en français, regardant Draco droit dans les yeux et faisant frissonner ce dernier.

Quand la musique se termina, ils en enchaînèrent plusieurs à la suite, détendus.

**H&D**

Plus tard dans la journée, ils étaient toujours installés dans le jardin. Harry et Ron s'occupaient du barbecue et Hermione et Daphné préparait la nourriture dans la cuisine. Théo, Seamus et Dean étaient partis faire quelques courses manquantes, laissant Draco et Blaise seuls.

__Il est vraiment doué ce mec. _

Draco sourit, regardant dans le vide.

__Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux._ Continua son meilleur ami, sincère. _Il te fait vraiment du bien. En plus, t'as pas choisi le plus moche ! Rigola-t-il._

__J'ai juste un peu peur de la suite,_ avoua Draco. _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire l'année prochaine, et je ne suis pas encore prêt à le laisser s'en aller, ni à m'éloigner de lui. Paris n'est pas très loin, mais on sait très bien qu'une relation à distance ne mène à rien… Surtout à notre âge. _

Blaise haussa les épaules.

__Je ne m'en inquièterais pas trop à ta place,_ dit-il, énigmatique. _Profite, il n'y a que ça à faire._

**H&D**

« Allo, Harry ? »

_Oui Sirius, comment ça se passe aux US ?

« GENIAL ! J'peux pas rester longtemps, ça coûte la peau du cul ! Comment ça se passe à la boutique, Remus n'est pas trop overbooké ? »

_Non ça va, j'ai dû aller lui filer un coup de main Dimanche dernier, mais rien d'insurmontable…

« Et toi, comment tu te sens ? ça a l'air d'aller mieux. »

_Ouais, ouais.

« Tu t'es réconcilié avec l'autre blond ? »

_Il s'appelle Draco, Sirius !

« Pareil. » Son ton était devenu plus sec. « J'imagine qu'il est resté toutes les vacances à la maison, je me trompe ? »

Harry n'osa pas confirmer ses doutes.

« Bref, t'as intérêt à ranger la maison avant mon retour, sale gosse. Merde, il n'y a plus de crédit… Révises ton bac et n'oublie pas, range la mai… »

La communication se coupa, faisant soupirer Harry. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce que Sirius avait contre Draco, mais il n'allait pas manquer de lui demander quand il rentrerait en France.

Il alla rejoindre le blond qui était installé dans le canapé, une bière à la main, regardant la télévision.

Harry lui prit la bouteille des mains et but une gorgée devant l'air outré de son amant.

_Fais pas cette tête, chéri.

La mine outrée de Draco s'amplifia devant le surnom dont il venait d'être affublé, faisant rire Harry.

_Quoi ? J'ai voulu innover… S'expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

**H&D**

Le générique qui défilait sur l'écran indiquait la fin du film. Harry et Draco somnolaient sur le canapé, étroitement enlacés.

Draco releva la tête et proposa qu'ils aillent se coucher. Les vacances touchaient bientôt à leur fin, ne leur laissant plus que trois jours avant que Sirius ne revienne des Etats-Unis. Le lendemain, ils reprendraient le lycée avec le poids du baccalauréat qui approchait.

Ils allèrent se préparer pour dormir, se brossant les dents et se déshabillant. Quand ils s'allongèrent entre les draps, Harry vint se lover contre le blond, pensif.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sirius réagit comme cela.

_C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Draco, voix basse.

_J'ai l'impression qu'il ne t'apprécie pas vraiment.

Draco hésita avant de répondre.

_Ton parrain est le cousin de ma mère.

_QUOI ?

Harry s'était relevé, essayant d'observer le blond grâce à la faible lumière de la pièce.

Draco haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

_J'aurais sûrement dû te le dire, mais je n'y voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt auparavant.

_Oui, tu aurais dû.

_Tu es fâché ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

_Seulement si tu ne me racontes pas toute l'histoire. Rétorqua le brun, attendri par l'inquiétude de son petit-ami.

Draco se releva légèrement, posant son dos contre le mur.

_Le nom de jeune fille de ma mère est Black, comme ton parrain, commença-t-il.

Harry tendit l'oreille, intéressé. Sirius parlait rarement de son enfance ou de sa famille. Il savait juste qu'à sa majorité, il était parti vivre chez les Potter. Ses propres grands-parents paternels l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts. James Potter et Sirius Black étaient amis depuis l'école maternelle, et ils avaient toujours été inséparables.

_Tu as dû remarquer à quel point ma famille se veut distinguée… Les Black et les Malefoy descendent de grandes familles aristocratiques. Les règles imposées par l'aristocratie sont très strictes, tu sais. J'imagine que tu es au courant des mariages de convenance.

Harry acquiesça.

_Mes parents se sont mariés comme cela. Mère et Sirius étaient très liés. Ils étaient inséparables lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, toujours à faire les quatre-cents coups ensemble. Quand mère s'est mariée à mon père à ses dix-huit ans, Sirius a su que son tour allait venir. Je ne sais pas toute l'histoire, juste qu'il s'est enfui peu après sa majorité. L'annonce des fiançailles avait déjà été faite, et ses parents ont très mal réagit. Sirius ne s'était jamais senti proche de sa famille, excepté ma mère. Son départ l'a beaucoup affecté je pense, même si elle n'en parle jamais.

_Comment as-tu su tout cela ? Questionna Harry, plongé dans son récit.

_Par ma tante Andromeda. C'est la jeune sœur de ma mère. Elle aussi s'est enfuie avant d'être mariée. Elle m'envoyait souvent des lettres lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Elle habite à Londres avec son mari et sa fille. Mes parents n'ont jamais su que j'avais gardé contact avec eux.

_Que s'est-il passé pour Sirius, après ?

_Il est allé vivre chez les parents de son meilleur ami.

Harry sourit.

_Les Black l'ont évidemment déshérité. Ma mère a très mal pris le fait qu'il n'ait jamais pris la peine de la prévenir. Je n'en sais pas plus.

_Les parents de son meilleur ami… C'était mes grands-parents. Murmura-t-il.

Draco sourit à son tour, ému de voir Harry si troublé par l'histoire de son parrain.

_Je m'en doutais, rétorqua-t-il.

_Et… toi aussi tu dois faire un mariage de convenance ?

Cette question le taraudait depuis le début de la conversation. Il avait peur d'entendre la réponse. Draco rigola.

_Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Jamais de la vie.

Le brun se détendit immédiatement. Même s'ils étaient jeunes et qu'ils ne savaient pas où leur relation les mènerait, ils n'avaient sûrement pas besoin d'une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête qui risquerait de compliquer les choses. Le futur était déjà assez incertain comme cela.

_Je pense que le fait d'être gay a enlevé tout espoir à mon père. Il va falloir qu'il comprenne que je ne compte pas respecter toutes ces stupides règles.

_Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sirius est méfiant vis-à-vis de toi, éluda Harry. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais contre ce que tu représentes.

_Il a sûrement peur que je te fasse du mal également, ajouta Draco. Là-dessus je pense que tu pourras le rassurer.

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Autant Draco pouvait paraître froid et impitoyable en public, autant il était tendre et affectueux lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux.

Il fondit sur les lèvres du blond. Draco l'accueillit à bras ouvert, à présent parfaitement éveillé.

**H&D**

_C'est nul ! S'écria Harry au bout de quelques minutes d'écoute.

_T'es dur mon pote, s'exclama Seamus, blessé. J'ai passé une semaine dessus !

_La guitare n'est pas assez rythmée à ce moment-là, répondit-il en remettant le morceau au milieu de la piste. Et au début, c'est beaucoup trop lent.

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean et Hermione étaient installés dans un studio d'enregistrement, écoutant la dernière chanson qu'ils venaient d'enregistrer.

Harry avait eu l'idée de louer ce studio et les autres avaient été enthousiastes. Cela coûtait assez cher, mais le brun avait les moyens depuis qu'il avait reçu son héritage. Il avait voulu en donner une bonne partie à Sirius, mais ce dernier avait refusé catégoriquement.

_Ce n'est pas une raison pour dire que c'est nul Harry, intervint Hermione, sévère.

Ron et Dean étaient étrangement silencieux, n'osant intervenir.

_J'ai besoin d'une clope. S'exclama le brun en se levant brusquement.

Il attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et quitta la salle. Il savait très bien que ses amis ne méritaient pas ce traitement, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Depuis qu'il avait appris quelques semaines auparavant que Draco allait partir faire ses études à Paris, il était d'une humeur exécrable.

Il l'avait entendu sans vraiment le vouloir. Le bac étant dans moins d'un mois, il s'était rendu à la bibliothèque du lycée dans le but de travailler et était tombé sur une conversation sérieuse entre Draco et Théo.

La nouvelle l'avait assommée. Il avait fait demi-tour, oubliant totalement son besoin de réviser. Il n'en avait pas parlé avec le blond, même s'il voyait bien que ce dernier se doutait de quelque chose face à son comportement distant.

Sa cigarette sembla se consumer plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Ron se poser à ses côtés.

Il ne dit pas un mot, préférant soutenir son ami dans le silence. Ils n'avaient jamais été très doués pour cela de toute façon.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils rentrèrent finalement à l'intérieur.

La fin de l'après-midi se déroula dans de meilleures conditions, même si Seamus semblait en vouloir encore au brun.

Quand ils sortirent du studio vers dix-huit heures, Draco et Daphné les attendaient. Draco et Harry étaient censés passer la nuit ensemble chez le brun. Quand Sirius était rentré de son voyage, ils avaient eu une conversation et avaient mis les choses à plat. Suite à cela, la relation entre Sirius et Draco s'était très nettement améliorée. Après l'avoir rassuré sur ses sentiments envers le brun, Draco avait eu l'approbation de Sirius, les autorisant à se voir et à dormir ensemble. Tant que cela n'affectait pas leurs études, bien évidemment.

Le trajet du studio à la maison d'Harry se fit en silence. Sirius ne rentreraient qu'aux alentours de 22h.

Ils se firent rapidement un diner, puis montèrent dans la chambre du brun.

Vers 21h, Draco craqua. Il s'assit sur le lit et arracha le carnet noir des mains de son petit-ami.

_Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive, à la fin ?

Devant son silence obstiné, il explosa.

_ça va faire trois semaines que tu envoies chier tout le monde. Et avec moi, tu es… apathique. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Harry serra ses lèvres pour éviter de lui hurler qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne.

_Tu t'es lassé de moi, c'est ça ?

_Dis pas n'importe quoi.

_J'ai l'impression de te perdre.

Il avait envie de crier. Qui allait perdre l'autre dans l'histoire ? Il était en train d'inverser les rôles.

_T'es con, répondit-il à la place en détournant les yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état, alors ? Demanda le blond, inquiet.

Harry hésita, puis céda face au visage blessé de Draco.

_Le fait que tu partes à Paris.

Le visage de son amant se tordit dans une grimace.

_Oh, ça. Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas en parler jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

_Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir.

_Je ne serais peut-être pas accepté, tu sais…

Harry rit nerveusement.

_Si tu ne l'es pas Draco, personne ne le sera.

Il ne réagit pas au compliment, trop préoccupé.

_Donc si tu réagis comme ça, c'est que tu as postulé par ici, j'imagine.

Le brun acquiesça.

_Je ne peux pas laisser Sirius seul ici.

_Il est adulte, tu sais… tenta le blond.

Il se trouvait égoïste de réagir de la sorte, mais même s'il s'en doutait, savoir qu'il allait être séparé d'Harry à la fin de l'année lui tordit l'estomac.

_Mes parents habitaient à Paris. Non seulement cela tuerait Sirius de me laisser partir là-bas, mais je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir moi-même, avoua-t-il.

Si Draco avait un infime espoir qu'il veuille le suivre dans la capitale, il fut anéanti par la révélation du brun.

_Paris n'est pas si loin en TGV…

_Draco, arrêtes…

_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça serait un problème. Trois heures, c'est rien. On pourra se voir tous les week-ends, puis pendant les vacances… et…

_Tais-toi, je t'en supplie. Enonça faiblement Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

_Tu ne fais aucun effort. Lui dit sèchement le blond. Je sais qu'on peut le faire.

_On a dix-huit ans Draco. On est jeunes et on sera amené à changer. On ne tiendra pas la route.

_J'arrive pas à croire que tu abandonnes si facilement.

_ Tu vas rencontrer des gens beaucoup plus brillants que moi, tu vas te faire de nouvelles relations. Un jour tu vas rencontrer un mec qui te plaira. Moi je serais loin, et je deviendrai un fardeau. Un boulet qui t'empêchera de vivre librement et de profiter de la vie.

Draco avait gardé le silence tout le long de son discours, éberlué.

_Je pensais que tu me connaissais plus que cela, énonça-t-il, blessé.

_Et même si ce n'est pas le cas. Il y aura un moment où les week-ends ne suffiront plus. Même maintenant j'ai du mal à rester deux jours de suite sans te voir !

_C'est donc logique que tu veuilles qu'on rompe, ironisa Draco, énervé à présent.

_Je ne veux pas rompre… En tout cas, pas maintenant.

_Ben tiens… Tu me préviendras, quand même ? Histoire que je sois préparé.

Il se leva, sur les nerfs. Il était loin de s'imaginer que la soirée finirait de cette manière.

Harry le rejoint et le saisit par les épaules.

_Essayes de comprendre, s'il te plaît.

_Tout ce que je comprends, c'est que tu essayes de m'expliquer par A+B que tu vas me quitter bientôt. Alors désolé, mais non, je n'ai pas envie de comprendre.

Harry essaya de l'enlacer mais il se dégagea brutalement.

_C'est si facile… Enonça le blond. C'est beaucoup plus facile d'abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? Tu y as réfléchi beaucoup à ce que je vois. Tu n'aurais pas pu essayer de trouver des solutions pour qu'on reste ensemble ?

_Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? S'énerva le brun à son tour avant de soupirer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule.

_Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare.

_Draco…

_Non Harry. Tu n'as pas le droit de décider tout seul !

_C'est toi qui a décidé de partir.

Ses mots furent plus de mal au blond qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé… Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit son visage entre ses mains.

_J'ai postulé à Paris, tu sais… Retentit la voix du brun.

Draco releva la tête rapidement, faisant craquer son cou.

_Dès que j'ai su, je me suis inscrit dans plusieurs facs parisiennes.

Le blond sentit son cœur battre plus vite, tandis qu'il se mit à espérer de nouveau. Harry vint le prendre dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, il le laissa faire.

_Je ne sais pas si je pourrais… Mais il y a au moins une petite chance. Je te demande juste d'attendre les résultats des candidatures, d'accord ?

Le blond esquissa un faible sourire et acquiesça doucement.

_Je pense qu'on aurait dû avoir cette conversation après les épreuves, lui dit-il dans un souffle.

Harry ne répondit rien, d'accord avec lui. Il l'embrassa à la place, heureux de retrouver ses lèvres.

**A suivre**

* * *

Alors, vous avez apprécié ? Je l'espère. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite et fin (Désolé, il va falloir patienter quelques jours. Ma bêta passe son oral de français)

J'attends vos **reviews** avec impatience les amis ^^

Allez, à très vite !

**Leylah.**


	10. Chapitre 9 : You idiot

**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre est là. C'est toujours émouvant de terminer une histoire, aussi courte soit elle. **

Je réponds ici à **Aseleny** : Merci énormément pour ta review. Je suis vraiment touchée par tes compliments, et ravie que tu écoutes les chansons en lisant, car je les écoutais moi-même en écrivant. L'auteur de Let him go est **Passengers. **Je pensais l'avoir mentionné, mais j'ai peut-être oublié, effectivement. En tout cas, merci encore.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Because I'm in love with you, you idiot… Because I love you and I couldn't stand losing you.

_Posez vos stylos.

Harry s'exécuta, à moitié satisfait de sa copie. L'épreuve d'histoire était celle qu'il appréhendait le plus. Il attendit que les correcteurs ramassent toutes les copies, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers sa droite. Draco semblait serein, mais cela ne l'étonnait même pas. Il était d'une intelligence supérieure et avait sûrement réussis toutes ses épreuves avec brio.

Ce ne fut que quand il arriva devant le lycée qu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient en vacances. Hermione sauta dans ses bras, soulagée que tout soit terminé. Ses amis arboraient de larges sourires.

Il sentit une présence dans son dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco le tenait dans ses bras, son torse collé à son propre dos.

Le visage du blond se nicha dans son cou. Harry fut surpris par son comportement. Draco n'était habituellement pas aussi démonstratif en public.

Il profita de l'instant et ferma les yeux, faisant fi des quelques regards dégoûtés qu'ils récoltaient.

_Quoi, t'as un problème ? Retentit la voix de Ron.

Il sourit, touché que ses amis les défendent. Mais son sourire se fana quand il sentit que son épaule devenait humide. Il essaya de se retourner pour faire face à Draco, mais ce dernier raffermit son emprise, empêchant tout mouvement.

_Il s'est endormi ou quoi ? Rigola Dean en parlant de Draco.

Harry essaya de rester naturel, mais quand un homme aussi fier que Draco était en train de pleurer dans votre cou, c'était un peu difficile.

_ça doit être l'émotion, sourit-il.

Il vit Hermione froncer les sourcils, lui adressant un regard interrogateur. Il la dissuada de parler d'un signe de tête.

_Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Murmura-t-il au blond.

Il le sentit hocher la tête et se redresser, se mettant immédiatement dos aux autres.

_On vous rejoint ce soir, d'accord ?

Ils acquiescèrent, ne comprenant pas réellement ce qu'il se passait. Une grande fête avait été organisée par le lycée Hogwarts. Toutes les terminales y étaient invités afin de fêter la fin du baccalauréat.

Les deux amants s'éloignèrent vers le parking et se dépêchèrent de rouler jusqu'à la maison d'Harry.

**H&D**

Une fois dans la cuisine, Harry leur prépara du café.

_Je suis désolé.

La voix de Draco claqua dans l'air.

_J'ai craqué, ça ne me ressemble pas.

Il paraissait épuisé.

_Le temps passe trop vite…

Ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet tabou depuis qu'ils avaient eu leur conversation au mois de mai. Nous étions fin juin, et les résultats des candidatures allaient arriver très bientôt. Dans quinze jours, ils auraient leurs résultats du bac et ils allaient devoir commencer leurs inscriptions.

_J'ai reçu une lettre de l'Institut d'Etudes Politiques de Paris ce matin.

Harry se statufia.

_Alors ?

_Je suis pris.

_Félicitations Draco. Je n'en doutais pas, de toute façon.

_Tu n'as pas eu de réponses ?

_Les réponses d'université arrivent plus tard.

_Je suis effrayé.

_Arrête de t'inquiéter. Je suis sûre que tu feras le meilleur Président français homo de tous les temps !

_Je ne suis pas effrayé pour ça Harry, lui répondit-il.

_Pourquoi, alors ?

_Parce que je t'aime, idiot. Parce que je t'aime et que je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre.

Les mains d'Harry tremblèrent. Draco ne lui avait jamais prononcé ces paroles. Pas une seule fois en l'espace de plusieurs mois. Il s'en doutait déjà, mais les entendre fut un choc.

Il s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes et l'embrassa passionnément.

**H&D**

Draco coupa le contact et prit une grande inspiration. Un seul regard lui suffit pour repérer ses amis, assis à leur endroit habituel. Hermione n'en menait pas large. Elle faisait des allers retours devant eux, se tordant les mains. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron, Seamus et Dean avaient abandonnés leurs nonchalances légendaires, en proie à la même angoisse qu'Hermione.

Daphné avait déjà regardé sa montre cinq ou six fois depuis qu'il s'était garé, et Théo avait jeté le même nombre de coup d'œil vers l'entrée du lycée.

S'il avait fait attention à tous les autres élèves, il se serait rendu compte que la nervosité qui entachait l'atmosphère d'Hogwarts était générale. Il jeta cette fois-ci un regard à a personne qui l'intéressait le plus.

Harry fumait sa cigarette, assis dans l'herbe. Il jetait des regards courroucés à son amie. Connaissant le brun, il n'appréciait sûrement pas de la voir gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Il se décida à quitter son habitacle, frappé par la tension qui le gagna malgré lui. Plus il progressait vers ses amis, plus les visages anxieux des lycéens ou des parents le mirent mal à l'aise.

Personne ne lui prêta attention lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'Harry, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Son amant se contenta de glisser sa main dans la sienne et Draco devina qu'il tremblait.

Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que les portes du lycée s'ouvrirent. Albus Dumbledore apparut, souriant.

_Avant que notre très cher hall soit pris d'assaut, je tiens à tous vous féliciter. Pour ceux qui auront réussi, profitez de ce moment de joie. Rien n'est plus enivrant que la réussite personnelle !

Les yeux du vieux directeur brillaient. Il semblait s'amuser comme un fou.

_Quant à ceux qui, malheureusement, auront échoué. Je tiens à vous répéter cette phrase que j'ai souvent entendue : un échec est un succès si on en retient quelque chose ! Bon courage à tous !

Draco n'était pas sûr que les paroles du directeur soient d'un quelconque réconfort. Harry raffermit son emprise sur sa main, alors qu'une foule d'élèves se précipitait vers le bâtiment.

Plus ils s'approchaient du tableau des admis, plus les cris de joie et les pleurs retentissaient à leurs oreilles. Harry n'avait pas lâché son emprise sur la main de Draco.

Quand ils furent enfin confrontés aux nombreux noms, Draco crut défaillir. La mention « Très bien » était inscrite noir sur blanc, juste à côté de « Malefoy ». Il dû s'y reprendre à trois fois, vérifiant que l'inscription se trouvait sur la bonne ligne et qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Enfin certain, il fit glisser son regard sur la feuille. Lorsqu'il y vit le nom d'Harry, son cœur se gonfla de bonheur. Il se tourna vers le brun, mais ce dernier était coincé dans les bras d'Hermione et de Ron. Seamus, Dean et Théo avaient disparus, et Daphné était trop occupée à tapoter sur son téléphone portable, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**H&D**

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire… retentit la voix d'Hermione, rêveuse. Mention très bien ! C'est génial !

Il vit Ron et Harry lever les yeux au ciel. Seuls Draco et Hermione avaient obtenus cette mention, avec respectivement 16,2 et 17,5 de moyennes. Dean, Seamus et Ron étaient passés de justesse. Théo avait obtenu la mention Bien, avec une moyenne de 14,5. Daphné et Harry avaient, quant à eux, réussis à décrocher la mention assez bien. L'important était que tous avaient obtenus leur baccalauréat, et que les portes de l'avenir s'ouvraient à présent devant eux.

Ils avaient décidé de se retrouver chez Harry. Sirius et Rémus avaient organisés une petite surprise pour son filleul et ses amis dans la matinée. Quand ils étaient arrivés dans la maison, une énorme banderole pendait du plafond avec « Félicitations », écrit à la main. La surprise passée, Harry s'était retrouvé coincé dans les bras de son parrain. Même si ce dernier ne voulait pas le montrer, il était ému.

Sirius et Rémus avaient exceptionnellement fermé la boucherie pour la journée et avaient rassemblés tous les parents des amis du brun. Le groupe d'amis fut choqué d'apercevoir leur famille dans le jardin, rigolant ensemble.

Mais s'ils furent choqués, Draco fut pétrifié. Sa mère se tenait avec le groupe d'adultes, bien qu'un peu à l'écart. Elle parlait à une femme rousse, un peu rondelette, qu'il devina être la mère de Ron.

_Eh bien… Pour une surprise, rigola nerveusement Harry à ses côtés.

Draco se dirigea vers sa mère qui l'accueillit avec un sourire tendre. Elle l'enlaça légèrement.

_Je suis fière de toi, Draco.

Il ne sut comment réagir. Il allait bafouiller un vague merci, lorsque Harry les rejoint, souriant. Il serra respectueusement la main de Narcissa et échangèrent quelques banalités.

Sirius arriva quelques instants plus tard et demanda à sa cousine de le suivre à l'écart.

_Je pense qu'ils ont des choses à se dire, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Draco.

En début d'après-midi, ils avaient tous le ventre bien rempli. Draco avait eu le bonheur de faire la connaissance des parents de Théo et de Daphné. C'étaient des personnes très enrichissantes, malgré le côté pompeux qui lui faisaient un peu trop penser à son propre père.

Les parents de Dean étaient bourrés d'humour. Ils avaient passés une bonne partie du repas à raconter les frasques de leur fils et de son meilleur ami Seamus lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. La mère de Seamus s'était mêlée à leur conversation, faisant rougir son fils de honte.

Les parents d'Hermione étaient des gens charmants et très intelligents, à l'instar de leur fille. Ils avaient avoué à Draco qu'Hermione leur avait beaucoup parlé de lui. Elle considérait beaucoup son nouvel ami et leur avait souvent dit qu'il était très intelligent. Draco fut touché par ces paroles, et se promit de garder contact avec la jeune femme, quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais la plus belle rencontre qu'il fit ce jour-là fut la mère de Ron, Molly Weasley.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré une femme qui avait autant d'amour à revendre. Toute l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour son fils, ainsi que pour Harry et Hermione qu'elle aimait comme ses propres enfants, était presque palpable.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait serrée dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour, il s'était senti serein. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu cette femme de sa vie !

_J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi, mon chéri.

Harry lui avait sourit, et il avait senti son cœur s'apaiser, profitant de l'étreinte affectueuse inattendue.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, les parents avaient disparus. Ils étaient restés au soleil, profitant du sentiment de satisfaction qu'ils ressentaient. Ils avaient parlé de leurs projets futurs, comme prévu. Dean avait été accepté dans une école de dessin. Hermione avait prévue d'intégrer la faculté de médecine la plus proche. Seamus avait postulé à l'université voisine, à l'instar de Ron, pour intégrer une licence d'économie-gestion. Daphné avait été reçue à la faculté d'histoire et Théo à celle de droit.

Tous restaient dans le coin et envisageaient déjà d'avancer ensemble. Ils allaient devoir s'installer sur le campus, Godric's Hollow étant assez éloigné des grandes villes. Ils s'imaginèrent les soirées auxquelles ils allaient pouvoir assister, les concerts qu'ils allaient pouvoir donner ensemble. Draco resta silencieux, étant le seul à partir loin d'ici.

Il observa Harry qui se leva et s'éloigna vers la maison. Alors que leurs amis continuaient de spéculer, il décida de le rejoindre.

Avant même qu'il le vit, assis sur son lit, Draco sentit que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire.

Le brun tenait un petit paquet fin dans sa main. Il s'assit en face de lui et attendit qu'il ne parle.

_Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Le blond tendit la main et s'empara du paquet. I l'ouvrit lentement, sous le regard nerveux de son petit-ami.

_Je les ai reçu ce matin.

Il tenait un album dans sa main. L'album qu'ils avaient enregistré avant les épreuves du bac. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts, parcourant des yeux la liste des chansons. Il fut surpris de voir que la plupart étaient des chansons qu'il avait écrites pour lui.

_Merci, Harry.

_J'ai eu les réponses.

Draco se tendit immédiatement.

_J'ai été accepté un peu partout en fait…

Harry rit nerveusement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ça ne m'a pas facilité la tâche.

Le blond restait silencieux.

_Je crois que… Il soupira. Je crois que je ne suis pas prêt à partir pour Paris.

Draco ferma les yeux. Il l'avait vu venir, mais il ne pensait pas que cela serait si douloureux. Il inspira fortement, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre. Il sentit une main s'emparer de la sienne. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Harry le regardait si intensément qu'il aurait pu fondre.

_Je ne suis pas prêt à partir, Draco. Mais je veux qu'on continue.

Avant que Draco n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Harry l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

_Je suis conscient de tout ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois… On est jeunes, c'est vrai, et il y a des risques pour que ça ne fonctionne pas. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à laisser tomber ce qu'on est en train de vivre. Dès que je t'ai aperçu, le jour où tu as débarqué au Lycée avec tes parents, j'ai su que si on apprenait à se connaître, je tomberais immédiatement amoureux de toi. Je sens que si on se sépare, je le regretterais toute ma vie.

Le blond se sentit revivre. Il fondit sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis. Il aurait certes préféré qu'Harry le suive à Paris, mais il était heureux qu'il reste de l'espoir pour eux deux.

Draco avait confiance en l'avenir, il avait confiance en eux.

**H&D**

_Tu es sûr que tu dois partir ? S'indigna Harry, lové contre Draco.

Ils étaient entrelacés dans le lit du brun, nus et encore étourdis par leur plaisir encore récent.

_Mon train est à 17h.

_Je ne peux pas venir avec toi ?

_Je ne pense pas que mon père apprécie. Il a accepté l'idée que je sois homosexuel depuis que j'ai été reçu à l'IEP, mais je ne pense pas qu'il se transforme en fervent défenseur des droits homosexuels du jour au lendemain.

_C'est juste pour meubler ton appartement…

_Harry…

_Tu vas me manquer.

_Toi aussi. Mais je reviens dans trois jours.

_Il ne reste que deux semaines avant la reprise des cours.

_Je sais.

**H&D**

Draco attendait nerveusement une tête brune parmi la foule. Son train partait dans vingt minutes, et Harry était en retard. Il pesta contre son amant. Comment pouvait-il seulement être en retard alors qu'ils ne se reverraient pas plusieurs semaines ?

Il écoutait à peine les conseils de sa mère. Son père se trouvait déjà à Paris pour son travail et venait le chercher à la gare de Lyon. Il embrassa Narcissa sur la joue, se résolvant à monter dans son train. Le départ était à présent prévu pour dans dix minutes, et Harry n'était visible nul part.

_Il va venir, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui sourit sa mère tendrement.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, étonné par ses paroles.

Enfin, il l'aperçu au loin. Soulagé, il se dépêcha de poser sa valise dans la soute du TGV et vint l'attendre. Le brun lui souriait, insouciant. Draco l'aurait bien insulté s'il n'était pas aussi heureux de le voir enfin arriver.

Il vit son petit-ami saluer sa mère chaleureusement, ce qui le stupéfia. Depuis quand s'entendaient-ils si bien ? Il n'avait pas de souvenirs de les avoir déjà vu ensemble, mis à part durant la St-Valentin lorsqu'il était venu livrer les fleurs. Il y avait également eu la petite fête après les résultats du baccalauréat, mais ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlés, si ?

C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua que quelque chose clochait.

_Une valise._

Harry tirait une valise derrière lui.

Trop choqué pour dire quoique ce soit, il laissa le brun l'embrasser. Ce dernier ne parla pas non plus, se contentant de lui tendre une fine enveloppe blanche.

Draco s'en saisit et se dépêcha de déplier la lettre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

_M. Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que nous avons bien réceptionnés les documents nous permettant de finaliser votre inscription en Licence 1 Economie et Gestion. La rentrée pédagogique se fera le 20 Septembre. Vous pourrez à cette date, recevoir votre emploi du temps et faire les démarches nécessaires afin d'obtenir votre carte d'étudiant._

_Cordialement,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Responsable Licence Economie Gestion  
Université Paris X_

Il finit sa lecture, son cœur battant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Quand il replia la lettre, il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient.

Ses yeux vinrent se verrouiller à ceux d'Harry. Ses orbes émeraude brillaient d'excitation.

_Pourquoi ? Se surprit-il à demander au brun, trop heureux pour y croire.

_Parce que je t'aime, idiot.

Draco rigola. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi détendu. Il observa sa mère, en retrait, et lui sourit franchement. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'éloigna.

Harry lui prit le bras et le tira dans le train.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Harry était assis à côté de lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Il voulait lui poser mille questions, mais décida de profiter de l'instant.

_Au fait, tu as de la place pour moi dans ton appartement en attendant que je me trouve un logement étudiant ?

C'en était trop. Il prit la bouche d'Harry sauvagement, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

_T'auras pas besoin de partir. Je te veux avec moi. Lui dit-il, possessif.

_J'espérais que tu dirais ça.

Le sourire d'Harry lui réchauffa le cœur.

Tandis que les paysages défilaient et qu'ils s'approchaient de la capitale, Draco eut une pensée pour son père. Il ferait sûrement une crise cardiaque en voyant arriver son fils au bras d'Harry. C'était ironique, dans le fond. Il l'avait enlevé de l'internat de Londres et amené à Godric's Hollow pour qu'il revienne dans le droit chemin. Au final, il allait emménager avec son petit-ami qui voulait faire carrière dans l'industrie du rock.

Blaise ne s'en remettrait jamais.

**FIN**

* * *

Trois lettres qui provoquent toujours un pincement au cœur… J'ai dans l'idée d'écrire une **séquelle **(une sorte de recueil de Drabbles ou d'OS pour montrer ce qu'ils sont tous devenus). Mais je dois pour le moment écrire la suite d'Insaisissable (Il serait temps)

En tout cas **merci** infiniment à tous ceux m'ayant suivi sur cette histoire, m'ayant laissé des avis, des alertes et mis en favoris. Certaines personnes ont été là du début à la fin et ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. (**NANOLA ET ARCHIMEDE : JE VOUS BOUDE**) Et évidemment, merci à ma bêta **llena-moon** (j'espère que ton oral de bac s'est bien passé!)

Quoi qu'il en soit, on se retrouve bientôt, que ce soit pour une séquelle d'Hogwarts ou une autre histoire.

Je vous embrasse,

**Leylah.**


End file.
